Nos volvemos a ver
by Mucapeke
Summary: Voy a introducir un cuarto personaje en la historia de GTA V, y va ser una mujer, mi personaje del juego online, por que seamos honestos, ya va siendo hora de meter a una mujer en la saga. M por montones de palabrotas xD y algún dialogo subido de tono, de momento nada mas.
1. Bienvenida a los santos

Voy a introducir un cuarto personaje en la historia de GTA V, y va ser una mujer, mi personaje del juego online, por que seamos honestos, ya va siendo hora de que metan un personaje femenino jugable en en el universo GTA, y no tiene que ser una adolescente problemática ni una prostituta etc va a ser profesional como lo son los demás protagonistas.

Los hechos van a transcurrir tras el "gran golpe" unos tres meses después mas o menos.

He de decir que ella tendrá un tratamiento realista, no va ser alta ni podrá levantar un tipo en el aire ni mucho menos, pero tendrá otras ventajas, otras habilidades.

Venida de Europa, trae consigo otro estilo de vida, muy distinto al de Los Santos.

* * *

Tres mese han pasado, ¡y volando! Hay que mantener el perfil bajo, hasta que las cosas se calmen, ya es hora de visitar a los chicos, hecho de menos al putero de Michael, bueno ya no es un putero, pero sigue siendo mi colega, eso, seguro, molaba ir a ver pelis juntos, mierda, como los hecho de menos a todos. ¿Que estará haciendo Franklin ahora mismo? El chaval estará seguramente sacando le brillo a su moto o en un club de tetas, solíamos irnos de copas o a algún restaurarte cutre a comer unas hamburguesas grasientas o unos burritos, algunas veces pollo frito, nos lo pasamos bien juntos, aunque yo tenga treinta años y el veinticinco, no es mucha diferencia así que hablamos de muchas cosas, dice que soy la mas "normal" que majo es, lo dice por que me tiene afecto, si es un encanto de chico, no se como esa medio novia que tenia se casó con otro.

Siendo Franklin y yo los nuevos en la banda, intentaba pasar tiempo con ellos para confraternizar, y conocernos mejor, es mi manera de trabajar, hasta visitaba a Lester algunas veces, le llevaba comida casera de vez en cuando, y hablábamos de videojuegos, tecnología las cosas que mas me gustan.

Y luego esta Trevor, bueno, e de decir que hay unas cosas que no puedes hacer con el señor Philips.

1-En cuanto lo conozcas, si as oído hablar de el o no, no le muestres que le tienes miedo, es su manera de probarte, si te acojonas se aprovechará de ti, y te intentara manejar intimidandote, si te plantas firme, se mostrara mas respetuoso no tienes que decir nada, solo lo miras a los ojos, le sonríes y dices algo así como "Encantada/o de conocerle señor Philips" y con dos cojones, le ofreces la mano, por que el sabe que da miedo, y se espera reacciones negativas por parte de la gente a pesar de lo encantador que dice el mismo que es.

2-No le faltes al respeto, otros te mandarían a la mierda sin mas, el te arranca la cabeza y se mea en el agujero, verídico, y por dios, no le llames hijo de puta, ni hipster o te metas con su acento Canadiense.

Es un psicópata que se come a sus enemigos, adicto a todas las drogas, pero su favorita es la Meta anfetamina, la cual fabrica y distribuye, y creo que con eso os lo digo todo, es imprevisible.

Pero a pesar de todo, es leal como un perro, tiene sentido del humor, y es sorprendente como unas palabras amorosas lo convierten en una cesta de gatitos, ah y tiene una voz bonita, todo no va a ser malo.

Trevor suele tratar con respeto a todas las mujeres.

Con Trevor bueno, intentaba llevarme bien por el bien del grupo, a mi la suciedad y el desorden no me suelen gustar, pero es que el zumbado vive en la inmundicia, y el mismo suele oler a sudor alcohol, y a productos quimicos que hecha para atrás muchas veces, aun así, es divertido estar con el, pero hay veces que se pone pesado con el pasado y con Michael. Solia visistarlo en Sandy Shores, donde nos tomábamos unas cervezas frescas, fuera de la caravana, hablábamos de cosas, nada importante, le preguntaba como estaba, y me despedía de el con un abrazo, lo que le gustan a este hombre los abrazos y los mimos, le traía comida casera, a ver, si, me gusta cocinar, y por lo que parecia a Trevor le gustaban mis habilidades culinarias y mis atenciones, yo intentaba cuidarlo a ver, es algo que nos pasa a las chicas a veces, te entra sin querer el instinto maternal.

Para mi es y será un desastre de persona, incapaz de desenvolverse de manera normal con otro ser humano por que no a conocido mas que la violencia en su vida, y te da pena, por que es incapaz de afrontar el dolor emocional de una manera racional, y se anestesia a si mismo con drogas para no sentir nada, yo le e visto pincharse meta, prefiere pincharse a fumarla por que te deshace los dientes.

Te rompe el corazón, es como ver a alguien en un coche a toda velocidad contra un muro, y no puedes hacer nada para que se pare o que salte del coche, y en parte, como terminé cogiéndole cariño a ese puto chalado, intente mantener las distancias con el, así que en vez de visitarlo en el club o en la caravana decidí llamarlo por teléfono de vez en cuando.

Pero ya han pasado casi mas de tres meses hecho de menos a los chicos, salvo algún correo o mensaje de texto, asi que llame a Lester y me dijo que ya podia ir a verles si quisiera, así que decidí

hacer una visita, prepare algo de comer y me pasé por el club de strippers de Trevor. Allí ya me concen, el portero me saluda diciendo mi nombre, le pregunto si el jefe esta en casa y me dice que si, entro dentro, como siempre sonando éxitos del pop, algunas chicas del club me saludan, y una de ellas me giña un ojo y me ofrece un baile privado, me pongo colorada y le digo que otro día, creo que le gusto una mujer, es curioso, me alaga. Una de ellas esta bailando en el poste, que fuerza tienen en los brazos estas chicas, se ponen boca abajo como si nada, eso si, sus enormes tetas permanecen en gravedad cero, por la silicona quiero decir, yo también tengo pecho, pero el mio es natural y desgraciadamente obedece a las leyes de la gravedad.

Entro a la zona de los bailes privados y luego al backstage donde se preparan las chicas, giro a la derecha y toco la puerta, no se si con el retunbar de la musica me oirá, asi que lo intento otra vez, "Trevor soy yo, e venido a verte tio" derrepente pense que tenia que haberlo llamado antes de venir, si estaba colocado o borracho... cuando oigo su voz tenue tras la puerta "Pasa.. pasa.."

Abro la puerta, el despacho esta suavemente iluminado, miro alrededor y me sorprende que a pesar de lo mugrienta y asquerosa que esta su caravana intenta mantener cierto orden aquí, Trevor estaba sentandose en el sofa rojo, estaba durmiendo, se frotaba los ojos.

Me senté en el escritorio y dejé la bolsa con comida allí "Tio, Trevor, estas hecho mierda, ¿estas bien?" Tenia mas ojeras, el pelo descuidado, el poco que le queda. Levanta la cabeza y dice: "¡Nunca e estado mejor corazón! ¿que te trae por aquí, negocios, dinero, matar a alguien o quizás quieras echar un polvo?" Me sonríe, me pongo frente a el "No seas chalado, e venido a ver como estabas que te e echado de menos" Le digo sonriendo, el me sonrie otra vez, se levanta y hecha un vistazo a mi bolsa con comida "Ummm con esto tengo para unos dias..." Se rasca el paquete, va hacia la cafetera y la pone a hacer café, se huele las axilas, se quita la camiseta la tira al suelo y coge un polo rojo con rayas amarillas, que apuesto lo que quieras a que tampoco esta limpio.

Y la verdad esque el tio esta bastante bien, de cuerpo quiero decir, es una trampa, mierda, es que me fijo en los hombres por que me gustan los hombres, lo que pasa es que lo admito si algo me gusta, y el hombre para tener cuarenta y pocos esta bastante bien, teniendo en cuenta sus excesos.

"Seguro que sera un buen cambio de dieta, comer personas y cosas raras no es bueno para la salud a largo plazo Trevor" Le digo riéndome, el se pone la camiseta, y se sirve una taza de café, me sonríe, le pega un sorbo "Esta bien la carne humana se me termino hace una semana" Me sonríe, esta vez muestra los dientes, parece mas la sonrisa de un tiburón.

Me senté en la parte del sofá que parecía mas limpia "¿Que te cuentas, como le va a las Industrias Trevor Philips? Ven siéntate a mi lado" le indique dando unas palmaditas en el asiento, se sentó a mi lado con su taza de café caliente entre la manos, me explico que todo marchaba bien, aun seguía teniendo problemas con los maltrechos miembros de la banda de moteros de Sandy Shores, pero nada importante, todo va bien por Trevor villa, parece.

"Eh oye enserio que estas bien te veo... no se... ¿cansado? Tio que vas teniendo una edad ya para tanto jaleo" Le digo riéndome le paso mi brazo por los hombros y lo apretujo contra mi, y en ese momento me doy cuenta que, esas confianzas con el pueden ser ummm ¿como diría? Impredecibles pero, nunca a rechazado un abrazo "¿Me estas llamando viejo? Perdona señorita, pero mas quisieras tener tu mi energía a mi edad, ademas Trevor Philips nunca hecha el freno, sexo y drogas hasta que me muera de algo, follando estaría bien morirse, matando mucha gente, hasta las trancas de meta..." Yo me lo creo.

Trevor apoya su cabeza en mi hombro, donde mi larga y oscura melena descansa en ese momento. "Joder que bien hueles nena" Me olisquea como si el fuese algún tipo de comida y hace ruido como una especie de gruñido de frustración "Me estas poniendo burro..." Me ronronea al oído, a ver me ronronea osea, te pone voz sexy el muy cabrón, suelto una carcajada lo miro y le digo: "Me caguen la ostia Trevor, ¡pasas de normal a depredador sexual el 0,2 segundos!"

"Ummmmmm es que hablar de matar gente... sexo.. me pone cachondo y ese olor tuyo ummmm me follaría a tu pelo si me dejases" Me pasa su brazo por la cintura.

"Trevor eso se llama darse una ducha, y echarse colonia o perfume, algo que tu, también podrías hacer un poco mas a menudo, hueles a sudor que tiras para atrás colega por cierto, también podría el señor Don ocupado venir tu alguna vez a visitarme a mi ¿no? Antes siempre era yo quien te visitaba, nunca viniste a mi cutre apartamento, y cuando me cambié a ese mas moderno tampoco, a ver si a partir de ahora mueves ese culo mas a menudo"

Se aleja un poco y me mira con los ojos muy redondos, y levantando las cejas, se queda en silencio.


	2. La visita

Se ha hecho el silencio, no sabe que decir, quizás herí sus sentimientos, pero ¿y los míos?

"Bueno, yo solo digo, que … alguna vez vinieras a verme, como yo vengo a verte a ti, ya se que no te gustan los santos.. pero..os hecho, te hecho de menos T" Intente suavizar mi tono de reproche.

Se rasca la barbilla, se levanta camina hacia el escritorio y se sienta allí pensativo, unos segundos, poco a poco le salen las palabras "..Umm umm ..bueno bueno soy un hombre ocupado ¿sabes? Tengo negocios que atender, ya me pasaré" No me mira.

"Trevor, ¿sabes algo de Patricia?" Le pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa, de manera casual, el mira hacia un lado se cruza de brazos, y me responde ocultándome su cara.

"Hace un mes que no hablamos"

Eso es lo que lo tiene tan jodido, no digo nada solo asiento. "Hey guapo, me tengo que ir, si necesitas algo llámame, me gusta estar contigo.." Me levanto del sofá, y me giro para salir por la puerta de atrás, pero lo miro por encima de mi hombro, "Trevor..." susurro y me acerco a el, tomo su cara entre mis manos, el se resiste un poco. "Mírame a los ojos, ¡mírame!". Le insisto. "Oye amigo, si tu quieres, solo dilo, y Martín Madrazo muere, de un ataque al corazón o hago que parezca que lo a hecho otra persona, sabes que esa es mi especialidad Patricia jamas se enteraría... o ¿quieres que me asegure de que ella esta realmente bien?"

Por un momento me mira a los ojos, pero después desvía sus ojos de los míos, "Yo se que esta bien, ese mal nacido sabe lo que le espera si la maltrata, eso solo que..." Se pausa unos instantes, y yo completo su frase "La hechas de menos, es normal, esa mujer te hizo mucho bien, haz que se sienta orgullosa de ti" El me mira y sonríe un poco, aprovecho y lo beso en la nariz, el sonríe mas.

"Trevor, si quieres puedes quedarte una temporada en mi casa, para que cuide de ti, pero eso sí bajo ciertas reglas" Le guiño un ojo y el pone sus manos en mi cintura. "Bah, tengo todo lo que necesito aquí, bebidas, chicas y un sofá, ¿que mas puedo pedir?" Se encoge de hombros, y se sonríe.

"Bueno" Digo con una sonrisa en los labios y me aparto de el. "Me marcho, prométeme que me visitaras, ¿vale?" El asiente y abre el frigorífico para coger una cerveza. Me marcho.

Esta casi de noche y dejo el retumbar de la música del club tras de mi, con una sensación de desasosiego en la boca del estomago, si, me preocupa este hombre.

Ya en mi apartamento coloco unas cuantas cosas en su sitio y limpio un poco, he hecho reforma, una gran reforma, es un duplex grande, el despacho de arriba es ahora el gimnasio, mas un aseo, en la parte de abajo mi enorme vestidor es ahora un despacho de un tamaño normal y justo fuera de mi dormitorio donde estaba un pasillo con ventanal, ahora ese espacio es una habitación mas para invitados, voy a vender este sitio y ahora sacare mas.

Aunque el dinero no me hace falta, pero lo e tomado como un proyecto personal, ahora que estoy casi retirada, me gusta tener algo que hacer, no me gusta estar sin nada que hacer, me vuelve perezosa, me aburre, y empiezo a pensar de mas, lo cual me deprime, y la casa esta bastante vacía, salvo por la asistenta, que viene dos dias por semana, es una mujer muy trabajadora del Salvador, se que es madre soltera de una niña de seis años, es una muñeca, me a enseñado fotos.

Ahora esta la casa para que vengan a limpiarla, no me gustan que piensen que soy una cerda, prefiero limpiarla antes, no quiero pasar el apuro. No se si me entendéis, bueno da igual.

El apartamento esta en silencio, salvo por el murmullo del trafico y las sirenas de LS, me empieza a pesar la soledad, y me voy a mi gimnasio por una hora, me doy una ducha, me pongo el pijama y me subo arriba a ver la tele un rato, pero antes me preparo unas palomitas, ¡aaaaahhhh esta es la emocionante vida de un sicario/atracador de bancos/decoradora!

Me suena el telefono, es Franklin me manda una foto con mensaje. En la foto aparece el y Chop con gafas de sol y una gorra.

"_**Chop intenta pasar desapercibido también xoxox" **_Dice el mensaje, el sabe que me gustan estas tonterías.

Me hago una foto con palomitas dentro de la nariz y se la mando.

"_**Estais muy guapos los dos, pero mi corazón pertenece a Chop lol estas 2 palomitas especiales te las guardo para ti, bsos"**_

Al poco me llega un mensaje:

"_**Que cabrona, nos vemos guapa ;)" **_

Si señor, fiesta salvaje, esto es un sábado y lo demás son tonterías y ahora para mas emoción, voy a cepillarme el pelo, esto se esta poniendo intenso, joder casi me caigo del sofá... lease, con un tono sarcástico, * tose *

Veo una película de acción y el tiempo pasa volando, las palomitas hace rato que se acabaron y mi pelo esta ultra suave y brillante, bien por mi.

Cuando la película esta casi a la mitad va y me suena el timbre de la puerta, son casi las doce de la noche, me levanto, y pregunto quien es.

"Mr Trevor Phillips, me dijiste que viniera a visitarte ¿no? ¡Pues aquí estoy, abre la puta puerta!"

Me quedo en silencio unas décimas de segundo y le doy al botón "Pasa pasa" no se como terminara esto pero, tarde o temprano tenia que pasar.

Unos minutos después le abro la puerta y le recibo con los brazos abiertos.

"Aaaahh amigo mio, que alegría verte, pensaba que vendrías otro día.." Lo abrazo enérgicamente y lo apretujo contra mi, el responde de igual manera, terminamos y nos miramos a la cara sonriendo los dos.

"¿Cuales eran tus condiciones?" El me pregunta, me quedo un poco confundida.

"¿Condiciones para qué Trevor?" Le pregunto.

"Me dijiste que para pasar una temporada aquí tendría que hacerlo bajo tus condiciones, ¿cuales son?" Me pregunta con total naturalidad.

Me quedo unos instantes en blanco, la verdad, nunca llegue a pensar en las condiciones.

"Ah sí... nada de drogas en mi casa, ni muertes, ni prostitutas, si lo quieres hacer hazlo fuera, lo que ensucias lo limpias tu, eso incluye el baño y tu habitación intenta mantenerla limpia, no te pido que este ordenada, solo que este limpia, si incumples algo de esto te juro por dios que te corto los huevos, y te tiro desde la ventana de un sexto piso, por otro lado, tendrás mi cariño, y cuidare de ti."


	3. Quemar después de usar

Me quedo mirándolo, el esta como teniendo una conversación consigo mismo, gruñe de vez en cuando y se rasca la barbilla un par de veces, entonces me canso de esperar.

"Prueba una semana y si no te gusta pues te marchas y a seguir como estábamos antes" Me encojo de hombros.

Me mira a los ojos "¿Una semana de prueba? Umm mm esta bien" Dice y se apoya en el marco de la puerta.

"¿Cuando te vienes? Tienes que traerte tus cosas, aunque sea algo de ropa"

Le digo, el se inclina y coge en brazos una bolsa de deporte llena de ropa.

"¿Que te parece ahora mismo?" Me mira sonriendo, con la bolsa entre sus brazos, casi parece ilusionado como un niño que se queda a dormir en casa de una amigo.

"Vaya vaya Trevor, vienes preparado... ummmm bueno que mejor que ahora, que mas da, ven pasa que te enseñe esto" ¿Ya os e dicho que es imprevisible? Con el es así, o lo coges al vuelo o lo dejas pasar.

"Trevor quiero decirte una cosa, puedes entrar y salir cuando quieras, esto no es una cárcel, ni un centro de rehabilitación, lo único que tengo en esta casa son armas, algo de dinero en efectivo y alcohol, cervezas y vino ya sabes, yo cocinare todos los días, por que me gusta, si quieres come, puedes traerte comida pero nada de carne rara" Asiente en silencio, y le enseño la casa y por ultimo su habitación. "Ya sabes donde esta todo, hecha en este cesto la ropa sucia que quieres lavar suelo hacer la colada una vez por semana, o dos depende" Me apoyo en el marco de la puerta y sonriendo le pregunto. "¿Que te parece? Se que no es una habitación enorme pero es bonita y tienes todo lo que necesitas" Trevor deja su bolsa sobre la cama y se sienta en ella mirando alrededor. "No te preocupes cielo, e dormido en sitios mil veces peores cuando era un niño y pasaba de un centro de menores a otro, o en moteles que tenían cucarachas mas grandes que ratas... esta bien"

Acaricia el edredón con ambas manos cuando de repente abre la bolsa saca el cargador del movil, se pone de pie y pone toda la ropa que traía en el cesto.

Suelto una carcajada "¿Algo mas?" le pregunto, se da unos con los dedos en los lados de los pantalones pensativo y empieza a desnudarse, dejando el teléfono móvil y la cartera en la mesilla de noche.

"Oh Trevor que sexy, ¡sigue moviéndote así guapo! deja que te ponga un billete de 10 en los calzoncillos, o mejor, hechalos en el cesto también ya que estas" Trevor me mira, parece dvertido por la idea y se quita lo ultimo que le queda, ¿cuantas veces lo e visto ya desnudo? Podría dibujar su pene con los ojos cerrados, es algo a lo que te acostumbras, el primer día que lo conocí estaba sin camiseta, después de eso mas prendas fueron desapareciendo gradualmente

"Ya que estas, ¿por que no te das una ducha? Mientras yo pongo esto a lavar y lo meto luego a la secadora, tengo un gel que huele a fresas" Le digo esto ultimo moviendo de arriba a abajo las cejas, levanta el brazo y se huele la axila, como evaluando el grado de suciedad, mientras va hacia el baño se gira y me mira. "Camino despacio para que puedas tener una buena vista de este, **mi**, precioso trasero" Me dice señalando con ambos pulgares hacia atrás y añade. "¿Por que no te vienes conmigo? seguro que lo pasamos muy bien" Menea el culo de una manera exagerada que hace que sea casi cómico. "No, yo ya me e duchado, ademas, voy a preparar mas palomitas y a sacar unas cervezas de importación de la nevera bien, bien fresquitas después de la colada...ah necesitaras algo que ponerte, tengo un pijama enorme de chica que seguro que te viene, puede que un poco justos los pantalones pero, algo es algo y así no te sientas desnudo en mi sofá" El se encoje de hombros como si no le importara lo mas mínimo lo que yo dijera, tranquilamente se mete en la ducha y se pone manos a la obra, veo el vapor salir por arriba y creo oírle cantar una canción.

Le dejo el pijama de conejitos rosas sobre un taburete en el baño y los shorts a juego, se lo digo, pero no se si me a oído, ahora toca la colada, cargo con el cesto escaleras arriba, llega el momento de meterlo en la lavadora, miro a mi alrededor y veo unas pinzas para la ensalada, eso es perfecto, ni muerta toco sus calzoncillos con mis manos, comienzo a meter su ropa en la lavadora con la misma precaución que si fueran residuos químicos peligrosos, pongo el detergente y el suavizante, y a lavar. "Misión cumplida, luego quemaré las pinzas de ensalada" Murmuro para mi misma.

"Ya estoy" Oigo por un lado, me giro y lo veo, con el pijama de conejitos rosas, y los shorts a juego, no le venia apretado quizás un poco justo en la entrepierna, era uno de esos pijamas enormes que tenia para cuando quería pasarme el día en casa tirada sin hacer nada, muy cómodo.

"Pero que sexy Trevor ummmmm date la vuelta que te vea" Le digo sonriendo y le silbo a modo de piropo, el extiende los brazos y se da una vuelta para que lo vea.

"Todo esto puedes ser para ti nena, toda la noche si lo quieres" Me dice con su voz mas seductora.

"T, estas hecho un Don Juan, algún día sucumbiré a tus encantos.. ya veras" Le doy una cerveza helada de la nevera y yo me cojo otra .

"Voy a sacar algo de comer aparte de las palomitas... unas aceitunas y queso" El me observa en silencio, me empiezo a preocupar, pocas veces lo e visto tan manso, no se si manso es la palabra, ¿sereno? Luego después de unas cervezas le preguntare por que, aunque como sabe que conmigo no se puede hacer lo que le de la gana, quizás solo esta dejándose llevar por curiosidad,a ver donde le lleva esto. Quizás en dos días se canse y se marche sin mas.

Le da un par de tragos a la cerveza "Pensé que el snob era Michael, ¿que tiene de malo una Pibwasser?" Me pregunta reajustándose la entrepierna de nuevo.

"Bueno teniendo en cuenta que sabe a orin de gato, esta cerveza nos es nada especial de alli de donde vengo, como hecho de menos a mi patria, pido cosas de allí, comida sobretodo, como el queso que vas a probar, no me gasto mucho dinero en ropa, pero en esto si"

Se encoje de hombros y prueba un pedazo de queso y después otro y otro mas. "Esta bueno, es fuerte, me gusta, la cerveza esta bien también" Su voz suena sincera y seria, mas de lo normal para el, cuando el timbre del microondas suena, las palomitas están listas, cojo mi cerveza, me giro. "¿Te vienes Trevor? Voy a ver un rato la tele" Con su plato de queso se viene al sofá conmigo, está muy callado salvo por cortas frases y algún si o no suelto aquí y allá, el termina comiéndose todas las palomitas y se bebe otra cerveza mientras yo veo la tele tranquilamente.


	4. Una noche de chicas

"¡Bueno!". Exclamo dando una palmada. "Me voy a pintar las uñas antes lo quería hacer pero me a entrado pereza" Me inclino sobre la mesita y empiezo a rebuscar en la caja que tengo con algodón y montones de lacas de uñas de montones de colores. "Umm ¿que tal verde, o rosa? oh blanco, bueno es mas color hueso, ummmm rojo, hace tiempo que no me las pinto rojas..." Primero me pinto las uñas de los pies, después la de las manos, no soy una artista pero me divierte pintarme las uñas, mientras Trevor me observa con detenimiento, cuando lo miro finge mirar la tele y ocasionalmente da un trago de cerveza.

"Bueno, hey T, ¿te gustan como an quedado?" Me mira y asiente con la cabeza "Estas muy sexy"Dice y me sonríe al final de la frase, yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, y me soplo los dedos para terminar de secar, lo miro a la cara.

"Oye Trevor, ¿quieres que te pinte las uñas a ti también? Solo esta noche sera divertido, luego te lo quito y ya esta, esto puede ser como una fiestas de pijamas de chicas, ¡hay madre hace siglos que no tengo una noche de chicas!" Me dejo llevar por la emoción y se me nota tanto en la cara como en la voz. Por otro lado Trevor esta serio y de repente exclama: "¡Verde! Ese verde manzana que tienes ahí."

Señala con su dedo indice, la verdad, no me sorprendió que accediera a mi petición, desde luego que algo sea típicamente de chica no le frena para nada, como los vestidos que aveces se ponía solo por que le apetecía, eso me gusta de el, su lealtad, su sentido del humor, y que no le importa nada lo que pensé la gente.

"Dame la mano, no la muevas ¿vale?, T ¿alguna vez te as pintado las uñas?" Le pregunto mientras trabajo, el me mira con detenimiento. "Alguna vez lo e intentado pero no tengo paciencia y termino quitandomelo." Me explica girando la cabeza para ver lo que hago con atención, le sujeto la mano, con delicadeza, que manos tan grandes tiene comparadas con las mías, termino esa mano, y empiezo por la otra, en nada ya e terminado. Se mira las uñas divertido, contento por mi trabajo y exclama. "¡Noche de chicas!". Yo me rio y me acerco mas a el. "Oye ¡hagámonos una foto juntos!"

Trevor sonríe y junta su cara con la mía. "Enseña las uñas que se vean Trevor, yo también" Dos amplias sonrisas y hago la foto, salimos genial, y se la mando a Franklin.

"_**Noche de chicas en mi apartamento, ¿te unes? Xoxox"**_

No tardo en recibir respuesta.

"_**Estasis locos los dos, pero el mas, ten cuidado con el, esta noche voy a tener pesadillas, ah Lamar esta en el Club conmigo, manda saludos, cuídate"**_

Pienso un poco y le contesto rápidamente.

"_**Tranquilo amigo, dile a Lamar que tengo un color blanco hueso que le sentaría de muerte"**_

Rápidamente otra vez recibo respuesta.

"_**Lamar dice que ese color no le va pero que el rosa le queda mucho mejor" **_

Me da la risa, y le cuento a Trevor.

"Ese chico tiene tendencias raras, te lo digo yo" Se termina la cerveza va a por la tercera.

Al poco me llega un mensaje pero esta vez de Lamar.

"_**Eh tía, no le hagas caso a ese cabrón de Franklin , que yo soy muy macho"**_

Me estaba partiendo de la risa y simplemente le respondo:

"_**Vale tío te creo, pasarlo muy bien los dos, besos"**_

Mientras oigo a Trevor rebuscar por la nevera le mando la foto también a Michael.

"_**Noche de chicas, tenemos sitio para uno mas, y tenemos cerveza, ven antes de que Trevor se la beba toda, se va a quedar una temporada"**_

Tardo en recibir respuesta, mientras Trevor se deja caer en el sofá con otra cerveza y con un plátano en la otra mano, pienso que quizás por el entusiasmo era demasiado tarde y Michael estaba ya durmiendo o a salido por ahí con Amanda, ya es casi la una y media de la madrugada quizás me responda ya mañana.

Mientras Trevor se termina el plátano y me pasa su brazo alrededor de los hombros, me acerca a el, cariñosamente yo apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro con total naturalidad, salio sin mas, me pareció un gesto muy dulce, y me pregunte a mi misma, ¿es este el Trevor sin drogas y feliz? Bueno se esta bebiendo unas cuantas cervezas, lo que quiere decir que, voy a tener que comprar mas, es igual, ¿es esto la calma antes de la tormenta?.

"Eres un hombre muy dulce cuando quieres Trevor" Le murmuro al oído, creo verle sonreír, pero desde mi angulo es difícil de saber, baja su cuerpo un poco mas y apoya su cabeza en la mía. Nos quedamos así en silencio mirando la tele por un largo rato relajante, hasta que me suena el teléfono, es Michael.

La luz de la pantalla me ilumina desde abajo, Trevor también se da cuenta y me pregunta.

"¿Quien es?" Pregunta sin mirarme, casi molesto por la interrupción, se le nota en la voz.

"Michael, le e dicho que estabas aquí". Le digo, y me dispongo a leer el mensaje, Trevor solo suelta un pequeño suspiro y se tensa un poco.

"_**Déjame que te de un consejo, sacalo de tu casa, ahora parecerá un corderito pero solo es cuestión de tiempo que se descontrole, mañana a las 10:30am en la cafetería de siempre, tenemos que hablar seriamente, ten cuidado preciosa" **_

Hago una mueca de disgusto, Michael... aveces se comporta como si fuera el padre de todos.

Le respondo brevemente.

"_**Allí estaré" **_

Cambio de postura y me siento con el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante separándome de Trevor.

"¿Que pasa? ¿Que te a dicho?" Pregunta preocupado y enfadado al mismo tiempo.

"No te enfades Trevor..." En cuanto lo digo se que se va a enfadar, sabe que a pasado algo y no se lo puedo ocultar ya.

"¡Nnnnngggggg! Mikey... ¿te a dicho algo sobre mi, verdad?" Gruñe y se levanta, agitando las manos tirando cerveza en el proceso.

"Espera espera, escúchame, el solo se preocupa por mi, veras..." Se enfurece mas deja la cerveza en la mesa, se sienta y se vuelve a levantar, aprieta los puños con fuerza y sacude la cabeza de manera furiosa.

"Ese, ese.. ¡maldito gordo no sabe nada sobre mi! Se cree con derecho de juzgar me a mi, ¿sabes? ¡El no es ningún santo tampoco!" Camina de un lado a otro, furioso. "El no sabe nada de mi, se fue, me .. me abandonó, ¡como todos!" Se sujeta la cabeza con ambas manos, esto se esta poniendo bastante feo puedo ver como se pone rojo.

"Trevor, yo no te voy a dejar, te quiero muchísimo eres mi amigo, quiero estar contigo, si no, ¿que haces aquí?" Le intento calmar en vano, sigue muy alterado, y se aparta mas de mi.

"Trevor cariño, escúchame, ¡Escúchame!" Le grito, le fuerzo a mirarme y a salirse de sus propios pensamientos, se intenta apartar, pero paso mis brazos por encima de sus hombros forzosamente abrazándolo, contra mi pecho, ahora no se resiste, y me devuelve el abrazo, lo que antes era rabia, ahora son sollozos exagerados sobre mi hombro.

"Shsssss ya esta no me voy a ningún lado ¿ves? ¿Para que te crees que están los amigos? Para cuidar los unos de los otros, ¿a que tu me cuidarías si me pasara algo y te llamara? Trevor cuando te enfadas asustas a la gente, mucha gente no sabe que hacer y se marcha si yo se que tienes cosas buenas, mira esta noche, como hemos estado los dos, como dos amigos, como dos buenos amigos, haciendo cosas juntos, sin disparar ni despedazar a nadie, sin asustar ni romper nada, solo amor ¿vale? Quiero que mi casa sea tu escape, donde vengas a estar bien, a sentirte lleno y querido, hace casi un año que nos conocemos, y si te pasara algo me romperías el corazón Trevor, significas mucho para mi" Mis propias palabras me emocionan.

Le acaricio el pelo con mis dedos muy despacio, mientras se lo digo al oído, con un tono muy suave, la bestia se a calmado, noto la humedad en mi hombro, son sus lagrimas, espero.

Despacio nos sentamos en el sofá, continua aferrado a mi como si fuese una tabla en medio del océano, intenta hablar pero no le salen las palabras, no es un hombre ni un loco, es un niño asustado lo que tengo entre mis brazos, muerto de miedo por ser abandonado.

"Sabía lo que querías hacer... desde... desde que viniste al club esta tarde, quieres que.. que .. tu, tu quieres cuidarme" Me habla entre suspiros, aun esta alterado. "Me odio a mi mismo, todo todo lo que toco se convierte en mierda, y se que tu me quieres ayudar pero... se que te voy a decepcionar como a todo el mundo, y tendrás que alejarte por que se que soy peligroso, nada bueno sale de mi, nada, nada..."

"No digas eso Trevor, nunca voy a marcharme de tu lado, esta noche me as hecho feliz ¿sabes? Estaba aburrida y triste hasta que as aparecido ¿ves? Ya a salido algo bueno de ti" Aprieta su cabeza contra mi.

"Toma límpiate, espera un momento aquí, ni te muevas" Le digo, y le paso la caja de pañuelos, me separo de el, apago las luces y cojo la manta que tengo sobre el respaldo del sofá, el salón solo esta iluminado por una suave luz ambiental de una lampara en una esquina, la tele y el suave tintineo de las luces de Los Santos que se ven por debajo de la persiana, estamos casi a oscuras. Me vuelvo a sentar junto a el con mi cabeza en su hombro y nos cubro con la manta, su brazo vuelve a estar alrededor de mi.

"Trevor no se si te as dado cuenta, pero no me rindo fácilmente, voy a ser tu pesadilla pequeño" Suelto una pequeña carcajada y el no dice nada solo se acerca a mi cara y me besa en la frente.

"Ojala de todas las pesadillas que tengo, tu fueras una de ellas" Murmura entre sus labios siento su aliento caliente sobre mi piel.

Después de tanta mierda que e pasado, cuando mi vida esta tranquila y en paz, decido meterme en esto ¿por qué me complico la vida así? Porque es mi amigo, y una de las cosas que compartimos Trevor y yo es la lealtad, y me intento justificar a mi misma con este pensamiento, ahora ya veremos cuanto sufrimiento, lagrimas y sangre me van a costar mis principios.


	5. Mis felicitaciones al cheff

Hoy me avía levantado temprano y ya ni me acordaba, es tarde, tapada y con relativa buena compañía empecé a dar pequeñas cabezadas, creo que Trevor estaba viendo la tele por que lo vi con el mando en la mano una vez, la lavadora, mierda, ya no me acordaba de eso, despacio me estiró y me quito la manta de encima. "Hey Trevor, me voy a dormir, pongo la ropa en la secadora y me voy a la cama, creo que lo necesito, si me quedo dormida aquí mañana me dolerá el cuello..."

Me levanto, Trevor me ve y se levanta también. "Tu puedes quedarte" Le digo, el va hacia la cocina, abre la lavadora y me pregunta. "¿Como funciona la secadora, que programa es?"

Me pongo a su lado. "Mira pones primero la ropa, le das al numero tres y luego a start, la pena es qué nos vamos a dormir y cuando termine se quedara la ropa dentro, puede que se arrugue un poco"

Tal y como le e dicho pasa la ropa a la secadora le da al tres y al start, la secadora se pone a trabajar, me mira. "Con que este limpia me sobra" Me sonríe y nos vamos escaleras abajo a los dormitorios, su puerta a un lado y la mía al otro.

"Buenas noches Trevor que descanses guapo" Le guiño un ojo y me giro para marcharme, el me coge la mano, y le pregunto que pasa, no me suelta.

"No... no.. quiero que te marches" Me dice mirando al suelo.

Le miro confusa. "Trevor si voy a estar al otro lado de la puerta, no voy a ningún lado..."

Me coge la otra mano y me da un pequeño tirón. "No me vale..." Dice murmurando.

Me acerco a el "Oye ven a mi cama esta noche, solo esta noche a dormir y nada mas, solo a hacernos compañía, vamos" Solo asiente me suelta y se va al baño, yo entro en la habitación y me voy directamente a la cama, me hecho por encima la gruesa sabana y me pongo cómoda mirando hacia el ventanal, oigo ruidos en el baño pero yo estoy mas en el mundo de los sueños.

Siento como se mueve la cama por el peso de otra persona, es el, noto como se desliza suavemente bajo la sabana y se pega a mi espalda, pasa su brazo bajo mi cuello y el otro sobre mi cintura, y una pierna entre las mías, creo que no tengo escape, sonrió al sentir como hunde su cara en mi pelo.

Hace tanto tiempo que no duermo con un hombre de esta manera, es... es muy agradable, y me duermo rápidamente, no se cuanto tiempo dormí pero aun era de noche, me desperté y me asuste al sentir a alguien, recuerdo con quien estoy y me calmo rápidamente, en algún momento hemos cambiado la postura y ahora tengo mi cabeza entre su pecho y hombro, oigo los latidos de su corazón, fuertes pero lentos, también siento su respiración, el subir y bajar de su pecho, no le veo la cara desde aquí pero, parece que esta bien, mi mano esta sobre su pecho desnudo, ¿desnudo? En algún momento la parte superior de su pijama desapareció, pero no me importa, huele bien y el escaso pelo de su torso me hace cosquillas en los dedos, me entra la curiosidad, quiero verle le cara.

Intento erguirme un poco lo suficiente para verle la expresión de la cara, boca ligeramente abierta, con la expresión mas pacifica que jamas hubiese visto, no se es como ver dormir a un león, diría que es una imagen bella, vuelvo a mi posición anterior y noto a Trevor moverse.

"Uuuumm umm … quieta.." Murmura y me acerca mas a el, intento separarme un poco y me doy la vuelta el sigue aferrado a mi, al poco me duermo otra vez, y cuando despierto ya es de día, pero el ya no está a mi lado.

La luz me hace daño en los ojos y miro la hora en el reloj, son las 9:15am, la alarma me sonó a las nueve en punto pero seguí durmiendo igualmente hasta ahora.. oh es verdad, la cita con Michael, miro mi cama, casi parece que todo fue un extraño sueño de no ser por la parte de arriba que estaba en el suelo, el pijama de Trevor.

Perezosamente camino escaleras arriba y oigo jaleo en la cocina, platos moverse etc.

Es Trevor, lleva puesto uno de sus pantalones vaqueros azules ahora limpio, mi delantal rojo y nada mas, le oigo maldecir a la sarten.

"¡¿Malnacida, no puedes hacer un maldito huevo?! …... nnngggngng" gruñe y agita la espátula en el aire como un demente.

Me quedo mirándolo divertida desde una esquina, hasta que decido intervenir.

"¡Malditas sartenes, tendríamos que matarlas a todas!, buenos días Trevor, ¿que estas haciendo?"

Se da la vuelta y me sonríe. "Te quiera preparar el desayuno, unos huevos fritos y tostadas, pero esta hija de perra no me deja hacerlo, así que serán huevos revueltos" Me acerco por detrás y le pongo una mano en la cintura. "Por mi perfecto, veo que as sacado tu ropa de la secadora, y ¿as recogido lo de anoche?" Trevor reparte los huevos en dos platos, y pone el pan en la tostadora, me mira. "Si, y e puesto la ropa en mi armario"

Pongo mi mano sobre su frente. "Trevor, ¿estas bien, seguro que no te encuentras mal? ¿Eres de verdad Trevor Phillips?" Me quita la mano de su frente bruscamente.

"¿Es que no puedo ser un buen compañero de piso?" Dice indignado.

"No no, si es perfecto, muchas gracias Trevor voy a poner la cafetera a hacer café" Lo miro de arriba abajo como coge el pan tostado, los cubiertos y se pone en la barra de la cocina, esto... esto pone los pelos de punta en el buen sentido, creo, ahora empezaran a llover ranas, o a recuperar la vista los ciegos, estoy que no me lo creo.

La cafetera termina de preparar el café y lo sirvo en unas tazas, el mio con leche y azúcar, el de Trevor se lo dejo solo, que se ponga el lo que quiera, me siento a su lado y pruebo los huevos la verdad estaban buenos. "Mis felicitaciones al chef, te han salido muy bien" Le acaricio la mejilla con el pulgar y sonríe, se le ve muy orgulloso de si mismo.

"¿Vas a salir este Domingo? Yo e quedado con alguien" Termino mi pan tostado y mis huevos, pongo mis platos en el fregadero, luego los pondré en el lavaplatos.

"Y con quien as quedado, ¿lo conozco?" Me dice recogiendo también sus cosas.

"Claro que lo conoces, es Michael, vamos a tomarnos algo" Intento no darle importancia.

"¿Vais a hablar de mi, verdad?" Me mira con un gesto de fastidio.

"Trevor, vamos a hablar de todos, no solo de ti, además nada de lo que me diga puede hacer que cambien mi opinión de ti, e visto lo peor de ti, y aun así sigo siendo tu amiga, voy a cambiarme, que en media hora me voy"

Me mira fijamente, pero se queda en silencio.

"Yo iré a arreglar unos asuntillos en Sandy Shores" Me suelta de repente quitándose el delantal.

"Bien" Le digo simplemente, me peino, me lavo los dientes, me pongo una camisa negra, unos pantalones del mismo color, y unos zapatos planos de color rojo, cojo mi bolso.

"Hey Trevor me voy ya, toma, unas copias de la llave del portal, casa y garaje" Se las dejo en la mesa, se a puesto a ver la tele tranquilamente con una pierna encima de la otra, me acerco por detrás y lo abrazo, le beso en la mejilla derecha, y el me devuelve el beso en el mismo lado, sosteniéndome la cara con su mano.

"Pórtate bien, no te metas en muchos líos ¿vale?" Le susurro en el oído derecho, y apoya su cabeza en le mía de un modo mimoso.

"Lo intentaré" Me dice en un tono muy bajo que casi parece un pequeño gruñido.

Lo dejo donde esta y me marcho.

Me preocupa un poco que se quede solo, se que no le gusta estarlo, cuando yo estaba en mi país pasaba mucho tiempo sola, yo lo buscaba ahora aquí en LS, no me gusta demasiado estar sola, es por que todo es distinto, el estilo de vida, la gente, para mi fue un shock cultural, yo hablo dando voces, hablo con extraños, toco a la gente con la que hablo, aquí si hiciera eso, me acusarían de abuso sexual o se pensarían que quiero tener sexo con ellos, le sonrió a la gente que me mira por simpatía y se piensan que estoy intentando ligar con ellos. En Los Santos hago todo lo anterior menos lo de tocar o dar dos besos a la gente que conoces, eso es lo que tiene el mundo, distintos países con distintas costumbres.

Una vez Michael me preguntó por que no me molestaba que Trevor se me acercara tanto cuando me hablaba, y le dije: _**"En España Michael, puedes estar hablándome a treinta centímetros de mi cara y ninguno de los dos se sentiría incomodo, mi espacio personal no necesita ser tan grande, o como cuando hablamos y te toco el brazo, la mano etc para mi es esencial sentir ese tipo de contacto para socializar con alguien"**_

Desde ese día, cada vez que Michael me ve me da un fuerte abrazo, y por esa razon me gusta Trevor, que es una persona honesta y sincera que me da abrazos por que si, o que me toca cuando hablamos y si se entera que mi costumbre es dar dos besos cuando te encuentras a alguien que conoces o que vas a a conocer, seguro que me los pediría, si no fuera por los chicos, ya estaría en otro lugar, especialmente me quedo por Trevor, el es el que de algún modo mas me necesita, me gusta que alguien me necesita y me gusta cuidar de mis amigos, a pesar de ser yo, un desastre en cuanto a relaciones sentimentales, no pierdo la esperanza pero, ya en mis treinta, me doy cuenta que quizás tenga que estar sola.


	6. El Vinewood Clasico

Buscando aparcamiento doy vueltas con el coche, finalmente encuentro uno libre y me aparco allí mismo, no quiero dar mas vueltas, me queda un poco lejos de la cafetería pero me gusta andar.

Ando un poco y al girar la esquina allí estaba Michael con su traje color zafiro, sosteniendo dos cafés en una bandeja de cartón, apoyado en su coche que estaba aparcado de forma precaria frente a la cafetería. Michael siempre me a parecido un hombre muy atractivo, con su aire a chico duro de los galanes de esas películas del cine del Vinewood clásico que tanto le gustan.

"¡Hola Michael!" Exclamo al acercarme a el, y le doy un abrazo el hace lo mismo pero solo con un brazo, el se hace un paso atrás y me sonríe"

"¿Como estas preciosa?" Me pregunta con esa voz tan sexy que tiene.

"Muy bien,y mejor ahora, te echaba de menos ¿sabes?" Le aprieto la mano que le queda libre.

El me devuelve el apretón "Sube al coche, vamos a Mirror Park" Me dice y se mete en el coche.

"¿Nos vamos? Pensaba que nos quedaríamos aquí, si lo llego a saber te pasaba a recoger yo" Digo en un tono gruñón, le doy la vuelta al coche y entro dentro, al encender el motor se pone la radio, como no se ponen a sonar canciones de rock que a el tanto le gustan, pongo los cafés sobre mi regazo, me pongo el cinturón y nos vamos.

Estoy contenta por verle y se me pone una sonrisa en la cara durante todo el trayecto, el permanece en silencio, no quiero molestarle, por que se lo que vamos a hablar en cuanto estemos sentados un un banco del parque.

Aparca cerca del parque, el lugar esta lleno de gente, corriendo, andando, paseando al perro, haciendo Yoga en la pequeña isla o simplemente tomando el sol en el césped, algunos incluso salían en barca por el pequeño lago artificial, busco el primer banco y me siento.

"Michael, ¿por que me as traído aquí?" El se sienta junto a mi, y empieza a darle sorbos a su café.

"Te e traído a un lugar agradable para hablar de cosas desagradables, ¿que coño hace ese zumbado en tu casa?... Pensaba que tenias mas sentido común, ¿En que estabas pensando cariño? No .. no sabe comportarse como una persona normal por si te as dado cuenta, ¡se COME a sus enemigos!" Michael sacude su mano, en el aire, parece frustrado conmigo.

Le sonrió y le miro a los ojos. "Michael te pones muy sexy cuando te pones así, si no estuvieras casado te llevaba al coche y te daba un buen repaso, que te preocupes por mi es sexy" Le guiño un ojo de manera sugerente y le mantengo la mirada con una sonrisa en los labios.

Abre la boca para decir algo pero no le salen las palabras, se a puesto rojo. "... Gracias" Final mente dice y añade. "No insistas mucho por que puede que lo haga" Le sale una pequeña sonrisa de esos labios finos suyos.

"Umm no creo que insista Michael ya e tenido cosas con hombres casados, y nunca me a salido bien, a pesar de que yo los amaba, ellos a mi no lo suficiente a mi para dejar a sus esposas, y por cierto ¿que café me as traído?"

"Un café con leche, me acorde que te gustaban... ellos se lo pierden, eres una mujer preciosa, lista, muy interesante, mas que esas mujeres de los clubs de bailarinas que todos esos tipos frecuentan, lo se por que yo era uno de ellos."

Michael se toma un largo trago de su café, y mira alrededor en silencio lo a dicho como indignado, me siento alagada por lo que me a dicho, pero el se casó con un bailarina de un club, no se si lo a dicho adrede, o solo lo a dicho sin mas, me sentí un poco incomoda en ese momento.

Le doy un sorbo a mi café con leche "Gracias por el café y por tus palabras pero soy una mujer bastante normal... ¿por cierto como esta la familia?"

"Bien, vamos juntos a terapia, tenemos doctor nuevo, mejor y sorprendente mente mas barato, Tracy va ir a la universidad, ¡quiere ser periodista! Jimmy, bueno Jimmy y yo pasamos mas tiempo juntos, y me ayuda en el estudio de cine, Amanda y yo salimos por ahi solos o con los niños, intentamos hacer cosas juntos y ya tenemos vida sexual otra vez"

"Sinceramente me alegro mucho Michael, se te ve muy bien y estas haciendo algo que te hace feliz, definitivamente se te nota, a partir de ahora si necesitas hablar de lo que sea llámame ¿vale? A parte del doctor, como amigos"

El sonríe, le brillan los ojos de verdad que se le ve feliz.

"Lo haré" Me dice. "Me haces que me sonroje, y solo lo haces con palabras, siempre lo as hecho" Me dice entre sorbo y sorbo de su café.

"Es que soy una persona tímida, y a veces la mejor defensa es un buen ataque, nos conocemos desde hace un año mas o menos, hay confianza entre nosotros y considero que te puedo decir esas cosas, y gastar ese tipo de bromas, ademas estas adorable cuando te sonrojas un hombre de tu edad, espera, no te estoy llamando viejo, solo experimentado, que aun existan cosas que te hagan sonrojarte me parece bellisimo"

"¡Y lo vuelves a hacer, me haces que me ponga rojo!" Golpea el banco, tiene una gran sonrisa en la cara. "Se supone que tendría que ser yo quien te dijera cosas así, me haces sentir como una colegiala"

"Naaaah tu no puedes estas casado, pero yo si, así que cállate y disfruta" Le digo sonriendo mirando el lago a lo lejos.

El me mira, sacude la cabeza y suelta una carcajada, nos quedamos en silencio disfrutando de la mutua compañía, hasta que frunce el ceño y me mira.

"¿Que?" Le pregunto.

"Otra vez lo as vuelto hacer, te e traído para hablar de Trevor ¡y me desvías del tema!" Deja el café en le banco sacude la cabeza y se frota la sien.

"Dime, ¿que hace en tu casa?" Me pregunta, esta enfadado.

"Fui a verle al club, y parecía muy triste, es por la mujer de Madrazo ya sabes, así que le dije que se viniera conmigo una temporada que cuidaría de el" Le explico.

"Mira el no es un cachorro abandonado, se que lo haces con buena intención pero sacalo de allí, tu no lo entiendes, es corrosivo, yo lo conozco mas tiempo que tu" Me explica.

"Escucha, tenemos unas reglas que el va a cumpl..." no me deja terminar.

"¿Reglas? Reglas... ooooh si, a Trevor le encantan las reglas, es famoso por seguirlas". Dice sacudiendo las manos de forma exagerada.

"No puede drogarse en casa, ni putas, ni ensuciar … etc se esta portando muy bien ¿sabes? Cuando no se mete Meta es bastante estable."

"Si bueno, eso no pasa muy a menudo, hace mas de veinte años que lo conozco y siempre se esta metiendo mierda, no... ¡no tiene medida! ¿y cuando venga a casa y este hasta las cejas de meta, que vas a hacer entonces?" Esta conversación se esta tornado por momentos en una discusión.

"Pues cuando llegue ese momento ya veré lo que hago, el sabe que no puede joderme, joder Michael, el es tu amigo, el te quiere ¿sabes? ¿Si no por que no te a matado aun?, a tenido muchas oportunidades y siempre esta tu nombre en su boca para bien o para mal, ¿es que no quieres ayudarle a mejorar?, diga lo que Trevor diga, si continua así se va morir por ahí, como un perro solo de una sobredosis o vete tu a saber de que, sois mi familia sois lo único que tengo aquí, si os pasa algo me moriría de la pena, aun tiene que estar muchos años con nosotros" Se me empiezan a caer las lagrimas al final de la frase y se me quiebra la voz, miro a otro lado para que no me vea, pero se que me esta viendo llorar.

Me mira serio le tiembla el labio de abajo un poco.

"Claro que le quiero, hemos estado juntos desde que eramos unos críos, lo hemos hecho todo, todo juntos, pero no va a cambiar, quizá cuando era un niño pequeño, y lo hubieran separado de su abusiva y violenta familia, puede que fuera distinto... pero es la vida que a tenido y así es como es el, y existen unos limites, con Trevor las cosas terminan desmadrándose tarde o temprano, esta muchas veces al limite..."

Michael y yo nos miramos veo que le brillan los ojos, pero ahora por un motivo distinto, nunca cuenta lo mucho que Trevor significaba y significa para el, quiera o no fue y es una gran parte de su vida.

Mira hacia abajo y añade: "Claro que quiero a ese loco bastardo..." Se pone las manos en la cara y deja salir un largo suspiro.

"Hey no te preocupes por mi, en serio Michael, estaremos bien, no quiero que cambie, con que deje de meterse tanta mierda me conformo, prefiero ser optimista, creo que a llegado a cierta edad, donde se da cuenta que no va a vivir para siempre" Le digo mientras le acaricio el hombro.

"Solo ten cuidado, quiero ayudar... si alguna vez necesitas ayuda con el, de lo que sea, llámame e iré lo mas rápido posible"

"Sabes a Trevor le vendría muy bien que hablaras con el, solo pasar el rato, después de todo sois amigos y me apuesto lo que sea a que te hecha de menos"

Sujeto mi café con ambas manos, y me lo termino.

"A mi también me vendría bien, hay cosas de las que tendríamos que hablar, se que va a ser difícil e incomodo pero ya lo e pospuesto diez años..."

"Si quieres voy y me siento en un lugar cerca de vosotros, con una escopeta de tranquilizantes para elefantes y le disparo uno a Trevor si se pone violento" Le digo seriamente.

Michael se ríe.

"Es buena idea" Me dice y se mira el reloj.

"Bueno preciosa, vamos que te lleve junto a tu coche, le e prometido a la familia que saldríamos a comer juntos, forma parte ahora de nuestra rutina como familia, tenemos que hacer cosas juntos todo lo que podamos"

"Esta bien vamos, yo también quiero ir por ahí a comer, puede que luego me vaya a pasear por la playa" Le sigo y me subo al coche con el, en un rato, ya estoy junto a mi coche.

"Bueno Michael, gracias por acercarme, tenemos que repetir esto mas a menudo, oye tendríamos que salir los cuatro un día a cenar por ahí o podríamos montar una cena en mi casa, nunca celebramos de manera apropiada lo del gran golpe" Me desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad.

"Si, es buena idea, ¿por que no?.." Me sonríe.

"¿Sabes que? Tengo un juego de esos de Karaoke y varios micrófonos podría ser épico" Le digo levantando una ceja.

"¡Oh dios!, no quiero ni imaginar lo que puede salir de eso..." Deja salir una carcajada y se hecha la mano a la cabeza.

"Heeehee tu y yo, Michael, ¡un dueto a muerte!" Digo con el puño en alto para que parezca mas épico.

El sacude la cabeza aun mas y se ríe aun mas, yo abro la puerta.

"Espera, cierra la puerta" Me dice y se acerca a mi, yo hago lo que me manda. "Dime" Simplemente digo poniendo una mano encima de la otra.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Me pregunta, sus ojos parecen inquietos.

"Claro..."

"¿Es verdad eso que me as dicho antes? Lo de que si yo no estuviera casado, ya sabes... quiero decir si solo lo as dicho para distraerme o …..ya sabes.."

"¿De verdad quieres saber la verdad? Digo con ambas cejas levantadas.

"Eeh... si" Dice el.

"Si estuvieras soltero, de verdad que te llevaba a la parte de atrás y te aria de todo, no me dejaba nada" Le digo poniéndome la mano en el pecho a modo de re afirmación.

Le veo tragar saliva y se inclina un poco mas hacia mi.

"Si te besara, seria una pésima idea ¿verdad?" Me dice mirándome a los labios y a los ojos.

"Teniendo en cuenta mi pésima suerte con hombres casados, y que tu as tenido problemas de infidelidades, yo diría que es una pésima idea, y mas ahora que te están yendo bien las cosas con tu familia, a demás, ¿por que hacer conmigo lo que podrías hacer con una profesional?"

Se queda serio unos momentos.

"Bueno, tu eres distinta, no serias un simple revolcon en un motel o en el asiento de un coche, significas mas.."

"Pero que zalamero eres, me alagas Michael, me as alegrado el día, pero tu y yo sabemos que duraría poco, tu eres un snob, egocéntrico y quejica que pronto se cansaría de mi, y yo soy una loca, con mal temperamento que le pega a la gente, que ademas acoge en su casa a gente aun mas loca que ella" Le explico sonriendo.

El se ríe también "Se que tienes razón pero, por otra parte esta va a ser mi ultima oportunidad, y quiero saber lo que se siente"

Me encojo de hombros. "Pero ¿ no seria eso peor? Quiero decir, yo no tengo nada que perder, tu si, si solo es un beso y después nos quedamos como siempre por mi estupendo, pero no esperes nada mas de mi"

Parece pensarlo unos segundos antes de sujetarme la cara con ambas manos, me besa, de una manera apasionada para después hacerlo mas despacio hasta que se aparta de mi muy despacio rozando mi nariz con la suya. Aun tiene mi cara entre sus manos.

"Mierda Michael, eso a sido trampa, eso no era un beso normal, me as hecho el amor con un beso, que cabrón eres" Sonrió y me aparto mas de el, tiene una sonrisa de satisfacción que le llega e oreja a oreja, le ofrezco mi mano.

"¿Amigos? Y de esto ni una palabra a nadie, ni a tu psicólogo" El me estrecha la mano.

"Amigos, y no te preocupes" Me dice, no me demoro mas y me salgo del coche, me despido con la mano, y allí me deja, sola junto a mi coche, y yo con ganas de mas, voy a necesitar una ducha bien fría, menudo día me espera. ¡Que beso, que beso!, me muerdo el labio de abajo, ¡maldito seductor! y me meto en el coche. Miro mi teléfono, no tengo ni mensajes ni llamadas, lo tenia puesto en vibración solo.

"¿Bueno, y ahora que tenia que hacer?" Si, suelo hablar sola, entonces recuerdo que quería comer por ahí, pongo en marcha mi Zion Cabrio y pienso, si me voy a Vespucci beach mato dos pájaros de un tiro, como y me doy un paseo por los puestecitos del paseo.


	7. Meta y amor

Aparco en el aparcamiento que esta junto al embarcadero de las atracciones, me subo arriba, y entro en un restaurante de marisco principalmente, un lugar agradable donde estar, enseguida me atienden, y me siento con la carta en las narices, ojeo un rato y me pido de entrante un par de pastelitos de cangrejo, luego una ensalada de aguacate y unas gambas rebozadas, el postre ya lo pensare luego.

Las raciones no son grandes, pero e comido bien, y me siento estupendamente, me traen la carta de los postres y empiezo a ojear, y así de repente como un flash me viene a la mente el beso con Michael.

"¡Oh mierda, Michael!" Digo en voz alta dejando caer mi mano en la mesa, un tipo que esta a mi lado, me mira y tose o se aclara la garganta, dando a entender que estaba hablando alto y que le molestaba, me giro.

"¿Que, tienes algún problema? Pues tápate los putos oídos" El tipo no se lo esperaba y se pone a mirar a otro lado, hace unos años me hubiera disculpado, hoy por hoy no, si eres impertinente conmigo asume las consecuencias.

Levanto la mano llamo al camarero y le pido que me traiga la muse de chocolate, mierda, ese imbécil me a puesto de mala humor. "Espera, ¿puedes ponerme otro mas para llevar?" El camarero asiente, la verdad adoro el chocolate y la muse estaba deliciosa.

Pago y le dejo una buena propina al camarero, me marcho con mi bolsita y me voy a dar un paseo.

Me pongo a mirar puestos de artesanías y cosas típicas del paseo, veo una pulsera de cuero de color rojo y negro, esta me gusta para Trevor, me lo llevo, y unos pendientes para mi en total siete dolares, por eso me encantan los puestos callejeros encuentras tesoros por muy poco.

Miro el reloj, son las dos de la tarde, el tiempo pasa volando, pero me aburro de estar sola, y finalmente me vuelvo a casa, pero antes paso por un 24h y compro algo de fruta, ahora si, me vuelvo a casa.

Entro por la puerta y Trevor no a venido aun, miro a mi alrededor y todo parece en orden, dejo la muse en la nevera, la fruta en la bandeja y me pongo mas cómoda.

Estoy viendo la tele tirada en el sofá con mi manta, y me entra un sueño de muerte, decido echarme una siesta me pongo la alarma del movil a las cinco de la tarde, no quiero dormir demasiado, me hago un ovillo y en algún momento me quede dormida.

Me despierto sobresaltada por la alarma del teléfono y me caigo del sofá.

"¿Que? ¿que pasa? Uuuuugggg ouch" Miro a mi alrededor no veo a nadie y la casa esta en silencio, pongo la radio, así la casa se llena de música y no parece tan vacía, quizás debería preparar ya la cena, así me distraigo y hago algo útil, pero mejor voy a preguntarle a Trevor si a a venir a cenar.

Le mando un mensaje.

"_**Hey T vas a venir a cenar? Es para preparar mas para ti, cenamos a las 7 o 7:30"**_

Bueno si no viene pues, lo guardo para mañana, no pasa nada, me pongo manos a la obra y preparo pechugas de pollo empanado y una ensalada de tomate cebolla con atún.

Pongo los cacharros en el lavaplatos, y lo pongo a funcionar, ya esta bastante lleno con lo de ayer y hoy, me siento en el sofá y miro el movil, no hay respuesta, voy a mirar cosas en Internet, me traigo el portátil y me paso la tarde viendo vídeos de gatos y de personas calleándose, y al final vídeos de casas encanadas.

¿Son las siete ya? Gracias Internet, ya es la hora y ni rastro de Trevor, ni mensajes ni nada, y ya empezaba a tener hambre, al la mierda, voy a cenar yo y el que lo haga cuando quiera, no es ni mi marido ni mi novio es mi amigo, no tengo que esperarle mas, ya son casi las siete y veinte.

Ceno sola, recojo mis cosas, y me pongo otra vez con el portátil esta vez, mire webs de inmobiliarias, busco una casa, y veo algo interesante en Mirror Park, cuatro dormitorios, dos cuartos de baños completos, sótano, garaje de dos plazas, piscina y un jardín decente, suelos de madera, y la cocina es abierta comunicada con el salón comedor, y el precio esta bien, le mando e-mail al vendedor para ir a verla.

Son las ocho y media ya, esto es un asco, me pongo a ver tele de mala gana, películas una tras otra hasta que son ya casi las doce, y ni señal de Trevor, me e cansado de esperarle, me voy a dormir, me pongo el pijama me lavo los dientes y me meto en la cama, y la verdad estoy cansada, en mi mesita tengo un libro de romance y pasión que lo tengo por la mitad casi, me siento cómodamente y comienzo a leer.

Cuando ya estoy metida en la lectura, oigo ruido arriba, un ruido de llaves, subo enciendo las luces y abro la puerta. "Bueno bueno, ¿que tenemos aquí? Trevor, te mandé un mensaje ¿no pensabas contestar?"

Trevor entra dentro y yo cierro la puerta, lo miro y lleva la camisa azul de cuadros salpicada de sangre, los nudillos también tienen sangre, y su mirada no se fija en ningún lado, aun esta bajo los efectos de la meta anfetamina y huele a alcohol.

Me mira brevemente "No tengo hambre de todas formas" Pasa de largo y se sienta en el sofá pone la tele.

"Bueno pues en la cocina esta si te entra hambre" Rebusco en la bolsa la pulsera que e comprado y me siento a su lado. "Hoy después de comer me e ido a dar un paseo por la playa y buscando en los puestos e encontrado esta muñequera de cuero rojo y negro, y la e comprado para ti, mira" Intento llamar su atención, pero no me mira.

"Oye Trevor, que te estoy hablando, mírame por lo menos" Tira el mando sobre la mesa, apoya sus codos en las rodillas e inclinado gira su cabeza despacio.

"Me importa una mierda, ¿llego a casa y tengo que aguantar tu mierda también?"

Me quedo un poco descolocada, pero no me quedo callada.

"Oye, guapo, a mi me hablas con respeto, no te e faltado al respeto, vives en mi casa"

Agita los brazos de forma exagerada "Oh oh.. perdóname... me importa una mierda" Coge el mando y se pone a cambiar de canal, reclinándose en el respaldo del sofá.

Lo miro callada me esta empezando a tocar las narices.

"Yo también e tenido un mal día y no lo pago contigo, lávate la sangre de las manos, no quiero que me ensucies el sofá que es blanco por si no te as dado cuenta, si te gusta esa camisa ponla a remojo o la sangre no saldrá bien luego"

Trevor se levanta. "¿No vas a dejarme en paz verdad? Te crees que eres mejor que yo, por que eres ordenada, y te crees _normal, _pero no lo eres, te crees que por que me me acojas aquí eres una hermana de la caridad, tampoco eres mi madre, me importa una mierda tu sofá"

Me levanto yo también y me acerco a el mirándole a los ojos. "No me das miedo, nadie me habla así, si no te gusta esta casa lárgate y no vuelvas, vete a la mierda Trevor Phillips"

Se pone furioso, y se le hincha una vena del cuello, gruñe como una bestia.

"¡No tengo por que aguantar esta mierda!" Dice con los puños apretados inclinado a escasos centímetros de mi cara.

"Yo tampoco tengo que aguantar tus mierdas, y sin embargo lo hago por ti, adelante, ¿quieres hacerme daño? Inténtalo vaquero, y te arranco la puta cabeza." Le digo en un tono calmado mirándole fijamente a los ojos sin pestañear.

Me mira se separa de mi, sigue muy alterado, su respiración es agitada creo que no sabe que hacer.

"Yo me voy a dormir, haz lo que quieras, rompe algo y te vas fuera, y déjame en paz, ni me hables, ya te lo dije, esto no es una cárcel ni nada parecido, nadie te detiene ni siquiera yo, ya sabes donde esta la puerta"

Rodeo el sofá y lo dejo solo, me meto en la cama, esta noche, no voy a dormir bien, oigo la puerta, se a ido dando un portazo, me hecho la mano a la cara, Michael tiene razón, no va a mejorar ni sirve de nada que le de amor si continua metiéndose meta y viniendo aquí de esa manera.

De repente me siento agotada física y mentalmente, quiero dormir, y dormir mil años, cierro los ojos, por alguna razón no puedo pensar en nada y me quedo dormida enseguida.

Me despierto, ya es de día, me desperezo y me siento en la cama, cuando miro al lado y allí esta Trevor acurrucado, si camisa, mirándome.

"Me e lavado las manos y e puesto la camisa a remojo por que me gusta y no quiero que se se ponga fea"

Me siento mirado hacia el. "¿Que haces en mi cama Trevor?.. ¿as dormido aquí? Te dije que no me hablaras, déjame en paz." Me levanto de la cama de un salto.

El me sigue, "No e dormido aquí, me fui al club e vuelto temprano, por favor, háblame, mírame"

Me dice con angustia en su voz, me da pena pero tiene que afrontar por una vez en su vida las consecuencias de sus actos, me coge la mano.

"Trevor mira, no me toques, eso primero aun estoy enfadada contigo maldita sea, ¿crees que puedes traterme como a Ron o a Wade? No esta bien que trates a si a las personas que te quieren Trevor, no vuelvas a venir aquí así, ¡vete de mi casa!"

Tengo mi temperamento, a mi nadie me habla como lo a hecho y permanece intacto después, el me mira desesperado, sus ojos me rompen el corazón, no le salen las palabras, solo me besa la mano y yo le doy la espalda.

"Solo prométeme una cosa, que no volverás a venir a mi casa drogado, si quieres pasar todo el día y toda la noche fuera haciendo salvajadas hazlas pero no vuelvas a entrar así en mi casa ni a faltar el respeto de la manera que lo hiciste, heriste mis sentimientos Trevor" No me suelta la mano y me abraza por detrás.

"Yo.. yo te quiero, te... te lo prometo, no lo volveré a hacer yo se que no te puedo tratar así pero por favor no me dejes de hablar, no quiero irme" Me dice con la voz rota, mierda me rompes el corazón Trevor, y últimamente estoy muy sensible, me giro para mirarle a los ojos y me caen un par de lagrimas enormes el me las seca con sus pulgares. "No llores por mi culpa por favor no .. no no... me.. me odio a mi mismo"

"Anda tonto, ven aquí que te de un beso"

Se acerca a mi, es el el que me besa a mi, un beso limpio y sincero en los labios, y otro mas, y otro mas. "Trevor para, que hace meses que no tengo sexo y me resulta muy difícil aguantarme..." Me vuelve a besar mordiendo le labio de abajo.

"Hagamos el amor, no sexo, quiero hacerte el amor" Madre mía que alguien me ayuda por que si insiste, no lo voy a parar.

"Trevor... no se si deberíamos en fin, somos amigos no quiero estropear nuestra amistad, yo creo que tendríamos que parar ahora" Le digo, apoyando mi frente en su pecho, el pone su barbilla en en lo alto de mi cabeza.

"Tienes razón, no... no es el momento, quizás, en un tiempo podríamos intentarlo" Me dice acariciándome la espalda con sus grandes manos.

Me sorprende su actitud, a aceptado mi negativa sin reproches.

"Trevor, ¿lo aceptas sin mas?"

Pongo mi cara en su pecho para escuchar su corazón, vuelve a estar sereno y racional, bueno todo lo racional que se puede esperar de Trevor.

Siento como coge aire, hinchando su pecho antes de hablar.

"No quiero disgustarte mas" Simplemente dice.

"Bueno, quizás si, tienes razón podríamos intentarlo mas adelante, ahora quiero ayudarte a que estés mejor"

"¿Que me vas a preparar hoy para desayunar?" Le pregunto sonriendo y mirando hacia arriba.

Me mira y sonríe. "Pues huevos revueltos otra vez por que no se preparar otra cosa"

Se pasa toda la mañana pegado a mi, abrazado a mi, cogiéndome de la cintura, dándome besos en el cuello o acariciándome la espalda, es su manera de decirme " lo siento" lo miro a la cara y esta agotado, con grandes ojeras, dudo que durmiera cuando fue al club esta noche, tiene pesar en la mirada.

"Trevor, ¿no te apetece echarte una siesta? Se te ve muy cansado" Ya hemos desayunado y sigue pegado a mi, viendo la tele conmigo. "Ven" Le digo, cogiéndole de la mano cariñosamente lo llevo a su habitación.

Se deja caer pesadamente sobre la cama, bajo la persiana para que no entre tanta luz, y el cuarto se queda en la penumbra, se quita la botas y se pone cómodo.

"Descansa ¿vale?" Le digo y me voy saliendo de la habitación.

"Espera, quédate hasta que me duerma por lo menos"

Me vuelvo y lo miro.

"¿Es que tienes miedo de que desaparezca?" Le pregunto deteniéndome en el marco de la puerta y me giro para verlo.

"No me extrañaría que desaparecieras, después de como te traté anoche, te dije que, te decepcionaría"

Me siento en el suelo pegado a su cama y el se acuesta de lado mirándome a mi, lo tapo un poco, y le acaricio el brazo.

"Te dije que no me rindo fácilmente" Le digo sonriendo, y le cojo la mano.

Me mira fijamente.

"Me gusta cuando estas así de despejado y me hablas así, me haces que te quiera aun mas amigo mio"

El sonríe y finalmente me pregunta.

"¿Que somos tu y yo?"

Me quedo pensando, me sorprende su pregunta y me pilla con la guardia bajada.

"Pues supongo que de momento, somos amigos que se quieren mucho, el tiempo dirá"

"Yo quiero mas, esta vez no voy a dejar que te me escapes, no como con Patricia, ella, tiene su otra vida y lo respeto, pero tu eres para mi, ¿por que si no as aparecido en mi vida? Como ya sabes la gente no se suele quedar a mi lado por razones obvias"

Me enternecen sus palabras.

"Eso que as dicho me a llegado al corazón Trevor, como ya te e dicho el tiempo dirá y lo que tenga que ser será, de momento prefiero estar sola"

El me mira con atención. "Michael tiene a Amanda, Franklin a esa medio novia que se caso con otro y yo tuve a Patricia, pero no te e visto nunca tener un novio a lo largo de un año, solo royos de una noche con algún tío, pero nada mas, y me extraña por que eres una persona muy cariñosa, si, me fijo en esas cosas"

Me quedo sorprendida, no me esperase que esas cosas le importasen o que siquiera se fijara.

"Bueno, resulta que me han roto el corazón tantas veces que no quiero comprometerme con nadie, es así de simple, no quiero enamorarme para que me hagan daño otra vez, no e conocido lo que es una relación buena en mi vida, ¿por que voy a seguir? O el problema soy yo o simplemente e tenido muy mala suerte en el amor."

Me aprieta la mano. "No te rindas aun" Me dice.

"Oye duérmete ya, que me duele el culo de estar sentada en el suelo"

El cierra los ojos y dice: "Yo aria que te doliese mas" Tiene una sonrisa en los labios.

"Pero que pervertido eres Trevor Phillips... me encanta" Le digo.

Al rato lo oigo roncar levemente y muy despacio lo dejo allí durmiendo, me quedo mirando desde el marco de la puerta.

"¿Que voy a hacer con este hombre?" Digo sonriendo.

Trevor levanta la cabeza.

"Pues puedes practicar sexo salvaje sobre el suelo con este hombre"

"Mierda Trevor, ¡vete a dormir!"

"Solo es una sugerencia..." Dice, y se hace un ovillo, soltando una pequeña carcajada.

Entorno la puerta y lo dejo allí tranquilo.

Yo voy a hacer ejercicio, y pongo algunas cosas en su sitio, el tipo de la inmobiliaria me a dado cita para este jueves por la tarde, el tiene mi teléfono y yo el suyo por si hay cambio de planes, me doy una ducha y voy de vez en cuando a echarle un ojo a Trevor, esta como lo dejé, ronca un poco pero es mas bien una respiración fuerte.

Pongo mas atención, esta abrazado a la almohada, y mueve la pierna de vez en cuando, como haría un perro cuando sueña, debe de estar soñando que persigue a alguien, aaaayyyy este hombre, no tiene remedio, lo oigo murmurar decir que no a algo, parece inquieto, y le hablo desde la puerta.

"Ale ale Trevor no pasa nada, que estas durmiendo, estoy aquí" Deja de moverse agitado y vuelve a un sueño mas tranquilo, es.. es como un animalito, ah, pobre, me enternezco de pensar en su infancia.

Ya an pasado unas cuantas horas, Trevor se a dejado su teléfono en la cocina, veo que se ilumina de vez en cuando en la pantalla pone "Oscar" lo descuelgo y contesto.

"Industrias Trevor Phillips, ¿En que puedo ayudarle?"

"No sabia que Trevor tenia una secretaria... eehhh ¿puede ponerse al teléfono?"

"Ahora mismo esta... indispuesto, pero déjame el mensaje, y yo se lo haré llegar cuanto antes, no tardará te lo aseguro" Es Oscar el narcotraficante que tiene a medias con Trevor el aeródromo de Mckenzie.

"Oh ya se quien eres, tu eres la chica que aveces esta con el... tu dile que me llame, que tengo que darle una cosa, y tiene que ayudarme con un asuntillo, lo de siempre"

"Bien no te preocupes, se lo diré ahora mismo, hasta luego" Le digo, se despide el también y cuelgo.

Trevor esta pacíficamente durmiendo, me da pena despertarlo, pero son negocios, y puede que sea importante. Me siento a su lado muy despacio.

"Trevor... despierta bello durmiente...Oscar te necesita, quiere que le llames" Me inclino hacia el.

"Hey, despierta.." Se mueve y murmura frotándose los ojos con ambas manos, se pone mirando hacia arriba.

"Ya voy..." Dice con sueño en la voz, pero sonríe, y estira los labios esperando un beso.

"Idiota, esta bien bello durmiente" Me inclino y lo beso en los labios, un pequeño y tierno beso, y abre los ojos.

"Toma el teléfono, quiere que lo llames tu" Le paso el teléfono y apoya su cuerpo con el codo izquierdo, se pone a hablar con Oscar, yo me marcho.

No se muy bien lo que va a hacer o cuanto tiempo va a estar fuera, y le hago un bocadillo con los filetes empanados de ayer, le pongo un plátano también en la bolsa, si quiere que se lo lleve con el si no, no pasa nada. Justo cuando termino sube por las escaleras, se a puesto una camiseta roja.

"Te he preparado un bocadillo con las sobras de anoche, y te e puesto un plátano... oye si soy agobiante dímelo y paro..."

El me mira confuso. "Eeehh ..No... no, esta perfecto, muy poca gente se a preocupado por mi de esta manera, se que lo haces por que me tienes cariño y me encanta ..."

Yo sonrió.

"Supongo que ya volveré mañana, no me esperes despierta" Me dice y asiento.

"Oye T, ¿quieres que te acompañe y te eche una mano?. Le pregunto dándole su comida.

El me besa en la nariz. "No, no hace falta, no es nada peligroso" Me dice.

Y se marcha con su cena, antes de salir por la puerta me vuelve a mirar y me sonríe.

Me pregunto si Trevor se aburrirá conmigo, el es un hombre de acción, y venir a estar aquí es como pasar de un coche de carreras a un carrito de golf, reconozco que soy una persona aparentemente tranquila, ayuda el hecho de que, hasta hace tres años tuve una vida completamente normal honrada y pacifica, separo trabajo de vida domestica como si fuera un soldado, nada mas aunque cierto es, que algunas cosas que pasan te marcan para siempre.

Me voy fuera, salgo a hacer algunas compras, ropa, libros etc la verdad sea dicha, aunque es mucho mas tranquilo y aprecio la paz, me aburro de verdad muchas veces, el retiro me esta causando mas problemas de los que imaginaba, tengo que buscar algo que hacer, me gustaría poner una tienda pero no se de que.

Creo que me esta pasando como le pasó a Michael, y hablando del rey de roma, me suena el telefono y es el.


	8. Pero, ¿que me dices?

Creo que me esta pasando como le pasó a Michael, y hablando del rey de roma, me suena el telefono y es el.

* * *

"_**Hola preciosa, ¿como estas? ¿Va todo bien con Trevor?"**_

Siempre me dice preciosa, aunque fuera horrenda, se que me lo diría igualmente.

"_**Hola Michael, estoy bien, bueno la otra noche tuvimos un enfrentamiento pero ya estamos bien otra vez, ¿como estas tu?"**_

"_**¿Te a hecho algo? … yo estoy bien, pero dime ¿seguro que esta todo bien?"**_

Me pregunta preocupado, se le nota en la voz.

"_**Estoy perfecta, te dije que no te preocuparas por mi, ¿sabes? Es muy cariñoso conmigo, me abraza, me besa y le encanta que le cuide, creo que me e convertido en una especie de madre cariñosa, lo que no se si es bueno o malo..."**_

Se hace el silencio al otro lado del teléfono.

"_**¿Michael, estas ahí?"**_

Oigo su respiración.

"_**¿Le... le dejas que te toque.. de esa manera? ¿y no te importa? ¿como te besa?"**_

Dejo escapar una carcajada.

"_**No intenta nada mas conmigo, se porta bien, me besa en los labios de vez en cuando pero, no le damos mucha importancia, cierto es que …... se que el desearía mas, pero me respeta, se que me quiere, como amiga creo y se da cuenta del esfuerzo que hago para que este conmigo"**_

"_**Os besáis, en los labios... es.. es solo que, me cuesta digerir esa idea, veras es Trevor... no se no me gusta que te bese ni que te toque, intenta que se duche a menudo por lo menos, quien sabe lo que, tocará por ahí"**_

Este hombre tampoco tiene remedio.

"_**Vamos a ver Michael, prestarme atención ¿que mierda te pasa? El esta soltero, yo también, no hacemos daño a nadie, si un día nos queremos acostar lo haremos, ¿por que te tiene que importar si me besa o no? No eres ni mi padre, ni mi hermano, ni mi marido, ya soy mayor.."**_

No es que tuviera la intención de acostarme con Trevor ¿pero que le importa a el, lo que haga o deje de hacer?

"_**¡Bien bien! Haz lo que quieras con el, pero por dios, no me des detalles... es solo que.. no lo puedo evitar... me vuelvo protector con las mujeres que aprecio... ¿Esta Trevor ahí?"**_

"_**Eehh no, va a estar fuera todo el día, volverá mañana, yo tome un bocado en casa y me bajé a la ciudad a dar una vuelta, estoy de compras, ya me volvía a casa, ¿por?"**_

"_**Quiero pasar a verte en tu casa, tengo que contarte una cosa que me a pasado"**_

El tono de su voz a cambiado radicalmente.

"_**¿Te pasa algo malo Michael?**_

"_**Si... no.. bueno no se ¿cuando quieres que me pase por allí?**_

No dudo, me estaba preocupando, si no nos cuidamos entre nosotros ¿quien lo va a hacer?.

"_**Ven ya, que estoy cerca de casa y llegaré en diez minutos, voy a pie" **_

"_**Esta bien, nos vemos en tu casa" **_

Cuelgo, y salgo de la tienda, camino rápido, mas de lo que yo pensaba, me estaba entrando ansiedad, llego a casa, tiro las cosas sobre mi cama, me siento en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas, no puedo evitar sacudir la pierna de manera compulsiva, los minutos pasan muy lentos hasta que suena el timbre de la puerta y salgo disparada del sofá, le abro la puerta y al poco ya esta arriba.

Como siempre impecablemente vestido, con un chaleco negro, camisa blanca y chaqueta y pantalones color carbón, le pongo la chaqueta en el perchero, huele a madera y a hierba recién cortada, como siempre, Michael siempre huele muy bien, excepto cuando estuvo viviendo en Sandy Shores, que el pobre no se podía duchar muy a menudo.

"Ven, siéntate, ¿Quieres algo de beber?" Le pregunto.

El asiente con la cabeza antes de sentarse "Ya sabes lo que me gusta, si tienes no me importaría beber algo" Añade.

Le pongo un vaso de Whisky, un par de dedos, este es el que a el le gusta, lo coge y se moja los labios, lo deja en la mesita para el café.

Me siento junto a el. "Bueno dime...que me as preocupado, te a cambiado la voz ¿no me digas que estas enfermo?"

Me mira y se ríe. "Ojala fuera eso, veras, me parecía justo, decirte por que voy a dejar de verte una temporada, en vez de sin mas, desaparecer sin decir nada"

"¿Por que vas a desaparecer Michael? ..."

Mierda mierda... no.. no no.

"¿Como puedo empezar? Yo... veras.." Se hecha una mano a la nuca y mira al suelo.

Lo miro atentamente.

"Esto no lo tenia planeado, veras.. espera" Se bebe un poco del Whisky y continua.

"El dia que te conocí en aquel bar, en el que nos metimos en una pelea sin querer, y peleamos juntos me pareciste salvaje, tan pequeña, pero con mas pelotas que un toro, me dejaste impresionado, no me acuerdo ni de por que nos peleamos..."

"Fue por que alguien te tiró la bebida y no se disculpó, los dos estábamos borrachos"

Añado.

"Contigo y con los chicos me iría y volvería del infierno sin dudarlo, bueno puede que Trevor se quedara a pasar el verano allí por placer"

"¿A donde quieres ir a parar Michael?" Pregunto.

Se pausa unos instantes y le da otro trago a su bebida.

"Veras... yo..."

Se corta nervioso mirando al suelo.

"¿Tu que, Michael? Venga suéltalo de una vez"

"... Pues que.. estoy enamorado de ti"

Dice y se pone las manos en la cara.

"Mierda Michael, ¿por que me dices esto ahora?... hubiese sido mejor que te callases... ahora... estoy jodida.." Digo mientras me levanto del sofá, con un tono amargo en mi voz.

Michael me mira con atención, su cara también es un poema.

"Tu sentido del humor, eres buena, mira lo que estas haciendo por Trevor... fuerte, no te dejas atar por nadie, aunque eso espero que algún día cambie, tienes cosas muy buenas, yo pensaba que, lo tenia superado, pero ayer.. ayer, ¿por que me haces sentir de esa manera?, maldita sea eres, como un chico en muchos aspectos, pero en otros eres una mujer indudablemente... puedo hablar contigo de montones de cosas..."

El intenta explicarse torpemente.

"Mira … yo, ayer.. cuando te besé, fue … fue perfecto, hablar de sentimientos no es lo mio.. y lo sabes"

"¿Y vienes a decirme que te quieres alejar de mi verdad? Por que... se que lo vas a hacer, ya me lo an hecho antes ¿recuerdas? Nunca soy lo suficientemente buena para nadie... yo.. mierda ojalá te hubieses callado"

Me quedo de pie mirando por la ventana, mirando a nada en concreto.

Le señalo con el dedo y frunzo el ceño.

"Siempre me as gustado Michael, siempre, cuando tu mujer se largó de casa, deseaba todos los días por favor, que se divorcien, por que así podría acercarme a ti sin ser una roba maridos, por que estaba cansada de ser siempre la mala de la historia, me estaba aguantando Michael, cada día que estaba contigo, ¡La vida es una mierda!" Exclamo al final, apretando los puños y sacudiendo los brazos, le pego una patada a la papelera de plástico que sale volando por el salón.

Michael me mira con atención. "Adoro esa pasión que tienes, pasas de ser dulce y cariñosa a el caos absoluto contigo, ningún día es igual..."

Nos miramos los dos. "Parece que estés describiendo a Trevor"

Le suelto sin mas.

Se queda callado.

"Puede que tengas razón..." Finalmente dice.

"¡Pues te lo puedes follar si quieres!"

Le digo levantando la voz, estoy enfadad por que es injusto para el, y para mi.

Pobre Michael esta sentado en el sofá mirándome como si le hubiese fulminado un rayo, y yo ahí apunto de tirarme de los pelos.

Se levanta, va hacia mi y me abraza con fuerza, acariciándome el pelo muy despacio me susurra en la oreja.

"He hecho muchas cosas mal, pero esta quería hacerla bien, siento tanto hacerte daño... cuando hombres y mujeres se mezclan... aveces pasa"

Pasado un poco, le devuelvo el abrazo.

"Si te sirve de consuelo yo voy a estar pensando en ti todos los días, hasta... no se cuando." Me dice.

Me separo de el bruscamente. "Bueno, ya da igual, tu ya as tomado tu decisión, as hecho lo que venias a hacer, ya esta, este sábado no hagas planes, voy a celebrar la fiesta por el gran golpe lo antes posible, antes de que todo esto se vuelva aun mas raro e incomodo" Me voy a la cocina, y me bebo un vaso de agua.

Michael se sienta otra vez, y se bebe de un trago el whisky que le queda, que es bastante, y se hecha hacia atrás en el sofá con las manos en la cara unos instantes, parece abatido, descansa ambos codos en sus rodillas, inclinado hacia delante, me mira desde allí, alcanza la botella de whisky y se hecha mas, se lo bebe de un trago, yo lo miro desde la cocina.

Se pone mas en el vaso y se toma otro trago.

"Quédate un rato aquí, estas bebiendo demasiado no puedes conducir" Le digo, lleno mi vaso de agua otra vez y se lo pongo delante de la cara.

"Bebe el agua, que se te pase rápido" Le digo y me siento a su lado, lo miro beberse el agua a sorbos.

"La vida es injusta, ¿sabes?" Me dice mirándome a la cara. "Conoces a una mujer, tienes hijos con ella, te casas, por que es lo que todo el mundo espera de ti, lo que todo el mundo tiene que hacer, ¿no?, intente darles una vida mejor, pagando un precio en el proceso, y solo les e hecho infelices, fui yo quien empezó a engañar a Amanda, con Stripers y prostitutas, creyendo que así de algún modo me sentiría vivo otra vez... Amanda y yo hemos tenido muy buenos momentos, pero ya no es lo mismo, y luego llegas tu, y me das un punto de vista completamente distinto..."

Bebe un trago largo de agua.

"Quiero que seas feliz, quiero verte feliz" Me dice acariciando mi mano con su pulgar. "Lo mas justo para ti es que, me haga a un lado y te deje en paz" Me dice, y yo paso un brazo por encima de sus hombros.

"Tienes razón Michael, prefiero que seas mi amigo, quiero decir, es mas fácil ser amigos que amantes, es menos complicado" Apoyamos la cabeza el uno en el otro y dejo descansar mi mano es su rodilla.

Le noto soltar un largo suspiro.

"¿Llegaste a ver lo distinto que esta el apartamento?" Sigue agarrado a mi mano, tiro de el, y lo llevo a ver el apartamento, así se despeja un poco antes y se marcha, quiero estar sola. Le hago un pequeño tour.

"Y aquí es donde duerme nuestro pequeñín" Le digo sonriendo, abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Trevor.

"¿Nuestro pequeñín?.." Le sale una carcajada espontanea, mira alrededor. "Esta bien, es bonita, y la ventana es grande.. espero que la cuide" Añade andando y mirando alrededor de la habitación.

"Bueno... ¿ya te sientes mejor? Si es así tendieras que irte, preferiría estar sola ahora mismo" Le digo sin mas.

Me mira un poco descolocado. "¿Me hechas?" Me pregunta con una media sonrisa en la boca.

"Básicamente si, ahora mismo de verdad, necesito estar sola, estoy... esto me sobrepasa, y bueno necesito un poco de espacio" El mira al suelo, me mira a la cara otra vez.

"Lo comprendo" Dice, apretando los labios formando en una linea muy fina, sale de la habitación y va escaleras arriba, se planta en la puerta de salida con las manos en los bolsillos, me acerco a el.

"Entonces, ¿estas lo suficientemente bien para irte?" Le pregunto apoyando mi espalda contra la pared.

"Si ya estoy bien, si acaso, me quedo un rato en el coche y ya esta" Se acerca a mi, y pone sus manos en mi cintura, me abraza cariñosamente, yo le devuelvo el abrazo, se separa un poco para mirarme la cara, y me besa, un beso tierno, yo le acaricio el pelo mientras nos besamos, mi otra mano descansa en su hombro, noto el peso de su cuerpo contra mi, por que esta inclinado hacia mi, es maravilloso.

Se para y me mira a los ojos.

Me besa otra vez y llega hasta mi cuello.

"¿Por que siento que no te voy a volver a ver?" Me susurra al oído.

"Eso no es cierto, me vas a volver a ver este sábado o cuando tu quieras..."

Le digo con mi cabeza en su pecho, con delicadeza lo empujo lejos de mi, el lo acepta.

Le doy su chaqueta, se la pone, me mira una ultima vez.

"Llámame si tienes algún problema con Trevor, esto no cambia nada"

"Lo haré, no te preocupes, hasta el sábado Michael" Me sonríe y se marcha, por fin, dejo salir un gruñido de frustración.

Si no me hubiera dicho nada hubiera sido mejor, por que no esperaba nada de el, es decir, sabes que es inalcanzable, y ni te molestas por mucho que me gustase sabia que estaba vetado para mi, y ahora resulta que esta enamorado de mi... bien.

Y ahora huelo a el y mi boca sabe a el genial, me cambio de ropa y me tiro en el sofá a ver la tele todo el día como una idiota, me aburro mortalmente, llamo a Trevor, a ver que hace, suena varias veces hasta que oigo su voz.

"Eeeh hola preciosa, ¿como estas?"

Me pregunta, me parece oír los quejidos de alguien al fondo.

"Umm regular.. y tu, ¿que haces?"

"Dando una lección a un tipo que se niega a pagarme... nnngggggg ¡escoria!"

Oigo un par de golpes.

"Recuerda T, los muertos no pagan sus deudas" Me hace sonreír.

"Lo se, lo se... Oye, ¿necesitas algo, te noto rara, estas bien?"

"Si bueno, estoy bien es que te hecho de menos …. " Hago un esfuerzo por que no me tiemble la voz, no me encuentro muy bien.

El se queda en silencio un par de segundos. "Vaya... yo a ti también... si quieres lo dejo todo y voy contigo..." Me dice con determinación.

"¡No seas tonto Trevor! Tienes trabajo que hacer y... y voy a seguir aquí cuando vuelvas por la mañana, no te preocupes, tu pásalo bien y arregla tus asuntos" Le digo intentando persuadirse.

"... Bueno esta bien, cuídate mucho preciosa, enseguida estoy de vuelta" Tiene un tono alegre y feliz en su voz.

"Besos, no vemos" Y cuelgo, voy a estar bien, me a ayudado escuchar su voz, voy a estar bie...

Me suena el teléfono, es un mensaje de Michael.

Me pregunta como estoy, y le contesto que mal, pero que ya se me pasará.

Me manda otro.

"_**Lo siento mucho, no se que decir.." **_

A lo que le contesto lo siguiente sin pensarlo dos veces.

"_**No digas nada, no me hables esta semana, nos veremos el sábado, tu tienes a tu familia, yo no tengo nada, déjame en paz" **_

Reconozco que fue como tirarle un ladrillo a la cara, pero me hizo sentir mejor, deja de meter el dedo en la yaga, ya se que lo sientes.

"_**Ok háblame cuando tu quieras" **_

Ya no me manda mas mensajes, ni yo a el, creo que ya e sido clara, miro a mi alrededor, y recojo la papelera del suelo, me siento en el sofá y suelto unas pocas lagrimas me siento mal, me como una manzana, bajo completamente las persianas y me voy a dormir a las ocho de la tarde.

Se que sus sentimientos son sinceros, pero para mi es siempre la misma historia, voy a enmarcarla y ponerla en el salón, una frase que diga: **"Te quiero pero no lo suficiente" ** ¿Os acordáis cuando os dije que mejor estaría sola?Ya sabéis por que, si, mi vida no es ejemplar, pero, tengo un corazón como el resto de los seres humanos.


	9. Aplastamiento por amor y Kevin

Me despierto a las siete y media de la mañana, no puedo dormir mas, no se dormir tanto tiempo, no quiero vestirme no me siento de humor, solo me lavo la cara y subo arriba, tampoco tengo mucha hambre, así que me pongo a ver la tele, están haciendo la tele tienda, sartenes mágicas y corta/pela/pica aparatos que lo hacen todo, me quedo como hipnotizada viéndolos.

Oigo la puerta tiene que ser Trevor, aunque no presto mucha atención, viene andando hacia mi, haciendo ruido con sus botas, lo noto echarse sobre a mi aplastándome contra el sofá.

"Trevor que me estas chafando..." El se ríe y me muerde la oreja de manera juguetona.

"Trevor que no puedo respirar... que cruz tengo con este hombre" Me intento poner boca arriba para verle la cara. Esta sonriendo, pero esta oscuro aun y no le veo muy bien.

"¿Que quieres pesado? Mira que eres burro... espero que eso sea la hebilla de tu cinturón..." Esta tan encima mio que casi toco mi nariz con la suya.

"No se, tu toca a ver..." Se ríe enseñando los dientes y yo sin mas le muerdo la nariz. "Ouch" Dice, no se va a morir del dolor.

Trevor pone su cabeza sobre mi pecho, y se pone a ver la tele así sin mas conmigo.

"¿Vas a comprar algo?" Esta ligeramente girado hacia la tele con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre mi, su mano encuentra mi pelo, y enreda los dedos en el, yo pongo mi mano sobre su espalda. Ya no estoy sola dejo salir un largo y lastimero suspiro.

"Ummm no... solo estoy pasando el rato, no podía seguir durmiendo, ayer te compre maquinillas de afeitar desechables, no te trajiste ninguna..." Le digo acariciando su espalda.

"Ummm... bien...umm" Le encanta que le acaricie la espalda, estoy empanzando a pensar que este hombre es un gato.

"Sabes Trevor... me alegro que estés aquí...te... te necesitaba..." Le digo, el se incorpora un poco para mirarme a la cara.

"¿Estas bien? Hice bien en venirme antes hubiera venido al medio día de hoy pero sonaste triste ayer por teléfono.

"No muy bien... la verdad, no no estoy muy bien... si me das un beso se me pasa, ¿me das uno?"

Le digo con voz melosa, después de todo soy una chica, me pongo mimosa.

"¡Un beso marchando!" Exclama y planta sus labios sobre los míos con cariño y afecto cuatro veces, cuando le pides uno sabes que te va a dar mas.

"¿Mejor?" Me pregunta.

Yo asiento y sonrío. "Trevor, ¿puedes subir las persianas? Es ese mando que esta sobre la mesa"

Trevor apenas alcanza con la mano y se tiene que levantar, le da a el botón y se suben las persianas solas, a la luz del día las cosas se ven distintas, miro a Trevor sorprendida. "Trevor, ¡te as afeitado la cabeza!" Me siento en el sofá. "Estas muy guapo, te sienta bien, tienes la cabeza bonita"

Mira al suelo y sonríe. "¡Pues claro que estoy guapo!" Exclama.

"¿Me traes un vaso de agua, por favor?" Le pido va a la cocina y aprovecha para echar su camiseta dentro de la lavadora, se queda un rato mirando, por alguna razón, y vuelve junto a mi, me da el vaso y se sienta junto a mi. "Gracias.." Le digo sonriendo.

"Entonces... Michael a estado aquí... tu no bebes Whisky, el si, esa es su marca favorita" Dice señalando a la botella y el vaso vacío que descansan al otro lado de la mesa.

"Tu ropa de ayer esta dentro de la lavadora, huele a el..., ¿Me vas a contar que a pasado?"

Cojo su mano, y le cuento todo lo que pasó, se queda en silencio escuchándome, hasta que termino de hablar.

"Bueno... tu te mereces a alguien que te pueda querer, casi siento pena por Mikey por que eres una mujer maravillosa... " Me abraza con fuerza. "Sin ir mas lejos tienes un hombre disponible que quiere tu amor, justo aquí abrazándote, yo solo lo digo..." Me hace sonreír.

"Lo tendré en cuenta" Le acaricio la cabeza con ambas manos esta suave y le doy un beso en la cabeza.

"Me gusta tu nuevo estilo Trevor Phillips …..." Mantengo mis manos en sus hombros y miro unos segundos su torso desnudo, mierda... esta sexy.

"¿Ves algo que te guste.. umm?" Me dice con una sonrisa picara, saca pecho y se contonea.

"...Si bueno.. e de reconocer que estas sexy, no soy de pierda" Simplemente le digo si querer darle mas importancia.

"Se que te gusto... ¿Por que te resistes tanto?... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?" Me coge las manos cuando me lo pregunta.

Me recuerda a un niño pequeño por alguna razón, me parece extrañamente adorable la manera en que me lo pide.

"Trevor.. yo... si el lunes de la semana que viene seguimos como vamos hasta ahora, seré tu novia.

"¡Trato hecho!" Exclama.

"Anda me había olvidado que te pinté las uñas verdes, están hechas un asco ya... deja que te lo quite" Uña a uña le voy quitando el color verde dejando ver su color natural, me mira a la cara, nos miramos y sonreímos, el se deja hacer, le encanta que le toque.

Se levanta saca las cosas de sus bolsillos y se quita los pantalones, las botas y los calcetines, los hace una bola y los mete en la lavadora, se quita los calzoncillos y los hecha también a la lavadora. "Trevor, te as hecho un fan de la lavadora, ¿y eso?"

Me mira desde la cocina. "Me gusta como huele toda mi ropa... y cuando huelo bien tu me abrazas mas así que, voy a darme una ducha" Simplemente dice y va escaleras abajo a darse a ducha, es un bonito detalle lo que a dicho.

Yo termino de poner unas cuantas cosas mas dentro de la lavadora y la pongo a hacer la colada.

Trevor ya se a duchado y cuando paso por el baño lo veo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, esta frente al espejo, afeitándose con cuidado, me quedo mirándolo desde el marco de la puerta, es relajante verlo afeitarse, despacio, metódicamente …. todo lo contrario que es el.

"T, estas muy sexy cuando te afeitas... " Le digo sonriendo desde el marco de la puerta.

Sonríe y continua su trabajo, se aclara la cara con agua y me acerco a el, me siento en el mueble del lavabo. "Ven, acércate quiero verte la cara.

Se inclina hacia mi y pongo mis manos en su cara. "Estas muy suave, las heridas de la cara se te están curando ¿sabes?, intenta no tocártelas o rascarte ya veras que bien vas a estar... oye voy a vestirme, te veo luego, si te marchas dímelo ¿vale?"

"Esta bien …. estaré por aquí, mas tarde iré al club pero casi a la noche y volveré pronto... me apetece pasar el rato contigo... podríamos salir juntos a hacer algo.. como amigos..."

Me conmueve su comportamiento, esta muy cariñoso, puede ser que sea por que quiere portarse bien por mi, ya que quiere que sea su pareja, pero me hace sentir bien, el nunca se asustaría por saber acerca de mi pasado, el nunca me daría la espalda, y lo mas importante, el me ayudaría a deshacerme de un cadáver, empiezo a pensar que Trevor es un buen hombre con el que alguien como yo puede tener una relación,.

"Esta bien, ¿que tal a cenar y cine?...o lo que tu quieras"

Me acaricia el pelo con ambas manos.

"Esta bien... pasare a recogerte a la vuelta del club... te avisare cuando salga del club, ¿ves?, estoy siendo considerado" Dice agitando sus cejas arriba y abajo.

"Lo se, es un bonito detalle, bueno voy a ponerme algo apropiado para estar por casa.."

Salgo del baño y el se queda sonriendo, voy y me pongo una camiseta y unos leggins viejos, cuando salgo de la habitación subo arriba y me lo encuentro allí de pie llevando unicamente las botas puestas, un calcetín de cada color y unos calzoncillos de leopardo rosa, comiéndose unas natillas y mirando por la ventana, la imagen no tiene precio.

"¡Sonrieeeee!" Se vuelve con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le hago una foto, me acerco a el y le paso un brazo por la cintura.

"Te gusta hacerme fotos ¿eehh?" Dice mientras me pasa el brazo por el hombro mientras sujeta las natillas con la mano.

"Si, es que estas arrebatador esta mañana, y esos calzoncillos que llevas puestos me vuelven loca Trevor..." Digo guiñándole un ojo de manera exagerada.

"Si lo se, suelo volver loca a la gente, algunos hasta salen corriendo..." Dice medio en broma o en serio. "¿Oye a ti te gustan los animales no?" Pregunta así de repente.

"Eeeeh si ¿por que lo dices?"

"Bueno es que Oscar, ya sabes quien es me a dado una cosa... espera y te lo enseño"

Va a salir por la puerta de casa, se para un segundo, creo que tiene un conflicto con si mismo, suelta un sonoro "Bahh!" y sale por la puerta en calzoncillos.

Yo me quedo mirándolo mientras sale, bueno no se que trama exactamente pero espero que no sea un bicho del desierto, no por que me den asco, es que un lagarto no te va a dar cariño como lo haría un gato o un perro... Es igual, no me da tiempo a pensar mas, oigo las llaves que abren la puerta y se acerca a mi con una caja de cartón.

Mete las manos en la caja y saca un Chiguagua de color canela y del tamaño de un pomelo.

"¡Y este es Kevin!" Me dice sujetando al pobre animal con una mano, que lucha por seguir despierto con esos ojos tan grandes que tiene.

"¿Se llama Kevin?" Le pregunto.

"¿Y que otro nombre quieres que tenga?" Me dice encogiéndose de hombros como si no pudiera llamarse de otra manera.

"Pero, ¿que te a dicho Oscar?"

"Me a dicho que no me lo coma... ¿yo que se? tenia una caja llena de ellos en el coche, y me a dado uno, creo que estaba hasta las cejas de coca"

Cojo al perro, en brazos como si fuera un bebe. "Pero, pero si es la cosa mas bonita del mundo.." Le doy con el puño a Trevor en el brazo, un simple toque. "¿ Y lo as tenido en el garaje? ¿por que no lo as traído antes?, mira que eres animal tu también, la pobre cosita tiene que tener hambre, ¿a que si?, ¿a que si?" Le pregunto al cachorro con un tono de voz bastante tonto, Trevor me mira raro.

"No estaba seguro si lo querías..." Me dice observándome.

"No seas tonto Trevor, es lo mas bonito que a hecho nadie por mi desde que.. desde que llegue a este país.. o a lo largo de toda mi vida, además este sera nuestro hijo, ven aquí, acércate" Se acerca a mi y con mi mano libre lo agarro por la cara y le doy un buen beso en la boca. "Me as hecho muy feliz Trevor, mucho, ven vamos inmortalizar este momento los tres juntos"

Trevor me a devuelto el beso, y hace lo que le pido, nos hacemos una foto los tres.

Mira la foto con aprobación.

Es curioso lo que la gente puede llegar a hacer si le das amor, yo jamás le haría daño o intentaría aprovecharme de el, por que aunque no lo creáis, es muy vulnerable tal y como esta ahora mismo me lo daría todo si se lo pidiese, y eso me recuerda lo triste que es su vida y lo solo que esta, que se muere por un poco de afecto y amor, el mismo es las dos caras de la misma moneda.

"¿Esto no alterará nuestros planes verdad?" Me pregunta con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada a un lado.

"Para nada... mira voy a salir al centro comercial de aquí cerca, voy a comprarle lo que necesite, y vuelvo enseguida, ¿lo cuidas por mi?" Le pregunto y me cuelgo mi bandolera del hombro, esta me descansa sobre la cadera, y me pinto los labios de rojo suave.

El me observa detenidamente, tiene el cachorro entre sus manos, lo sostiene contra su pecho cuidadosamente, y asiente. "Lo cuidare como si fuera un trocito de ti" Me dice en un tono serio y solemne.

"Gracias Trevor" Le digo sonriendo.

"Por ti, lo que tu quieras preciosa" Añade esta vez sonriendo con toda su cara.

Lo miro, adoro a este maldito loco.

Llego al centro comercial y con un carrito me paseo por el pasillo de las mascotas, y empiezo a echar cosas dentro del carro, yo siempre e tenido animales desde que era pequeña de hecho me gustan mas lo animales que las personas, la verdad estaba deseando tener uno, pero como siempre tenia la incertidumbre de que me podía pasar algo, ¿quien cuidaría a mis animales si desaparecía?

Ahora es un buen momento mi vida es mas o menos estable, me gustan todos los animales con pelo, gatos, perros, ratones, Trevor... etc

Ya lo tengo todo, comida, un par de camas, para que tenga una arriba y otra en el piso de abajo, juguetes y todo lo que pudiera necesitar, hasta una camiseta negra diminuta que ponía "Lo que pasa en el parque. Se queda en el parque" y claro me la tenia que llevar.

Entro en casa cargada con dos grandes bolsas, dejo todo en el suelo, y me los encuentro a los dos durmiendo en el sofá, el cachorro esta hecho una bola, durmiendo entre el cuello y el hombro de Trevor, les hago una foto, están para comérselos a besos, bueno a mi me pareció adorable, mierda, ¿que me esta pasando?


	10. Necesidades humanas y sentimentalismos

Entro en casa cargada con dos grandes bolsas, dejo todo en el suelo, y me los encuentro a los dos durmiendo en el sofá, el cachorro esta hecho una bola, durmiendo entre el cuello y el hombro de Trevor, les hago una foto, están para comérselos a besos, bueno a mi me pareció adorable, mierda, ¿que me esta pasando?

* * *

"Hey Trevor voy a darle de comer le e comprado comida especial para cachorros" Trevor apenas se inmuta y yo con cuidado tomo en brazos a Kevin, que pequeño es, es adorable, juega conmigo, le pongo en frente de su cuenco de agua y comida, rápidamente, se pone a comer. Tapo a Trevor con la manta, y lo dejo allí mientras yo pongo todo en su sitio, el cachorro juega con sus juguetes y parece ser que le gustan, lo pongo en su cama, y le gusta estar calentito, es adorable, se me llena el pecho de un sentimiento cálido, puede que sea amor, pero me siento feliz, ya e dicho varias veces que últimamente estoy muy sensible.

Me siento en el sofá, junto a los pies de Trevor, este se despereza un poco y abre los ojos.

"Hola... ni me enterado de que llegaste ….. me as tapado.. que bien.." Le acaricio el pie y le sonrio.

"¿Se a portado bien Kevin? Le pregunto y me pongo comoda.

Trevor se sienta en el sofá y se acerca a mi un poco.

"A comido jamón, le dado agua y se a hecho pis en la cocina, pero, lo e limpiado yo con la fregona, así que... ya esta" Dice entre bostezo y bostezo.

"Gracias Trevor, luego lo sacamos a pasear si quieres, acaba de comer mas así que supongo que dentro de poco le tocara hacer caca"

El asiente y se hecha hacia atrás con los brazos tras su cabeza, cierra los ojos un momento y sonríe.

"¿Sabes que Trevor? Últimamente estoy muy... blanda.. no ¿como lo diría? Umm mas amorosa ya sabes..estoy llena de amor quiero abrazar y cuidar de cosas.. no, no quiero sentirme así, me siento incomoda y umm frágil"

El se gira y me mira con atención, se rasca la barbilla. "Bueno, pero eres una mujer, supongo que eso es normal, tienes esa cosa... ¿como se llama? ¡Ah si! Instinto maternal, quizás quieres tener un bebe" Dice y se encoje de hombros.

"No se, ¿tu crees? Mi cuerpo dice que si, pero mi cabeza dice que no, que no quiero tener hijos, por que ya sabes, es mucha responsabilidad, quizás es por que estas aquí" Suelto una carcajada.

Trevor me mira con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Me dejarías dejarte embarazada? ….no se si seria un buen padre... " Dice casi preocupado.

"Bueno Trevor vamos a ponernos en el caso de que así sucediera, pon que nos acostáramos y me quedara embarazada, ese bebe lo criaría yo sola sin ningún problema, si tu quieres ser su padre seria estupendo, pero si no, tengo bien claro que lo haría yo sola... jamas te prohibiría que lo vieses, seria tu hijo siempre"

Trevor sonríe unos instantes y se levanta del sofá. "Voy a ponerme algo, me voy al club, me paso a las siete mas o menos"

"Vale" Yo asiento y añado "Me dará tiempo de sobra para prepararme y sacar a pasear a Kevin" Trevor va escaleras abajo y al rato vuelve con una camisa de cuadros roja y negra unos pantalones oscuros, y para mi sorpresa la muñequera que le regalé.

"¿Que, que te parece?" se da la vuelta para que lo vea, y se pone unas gafas negras de estilo afilado, esta muy bien, parece un tipo duro, y es que lo es, pero esta sexy con la cabeza afeitada, los tatuajes etc todo un chico malo..

"Muy muy sexy Trevor" Le digo con una sonrisa en los labios. "No me suelen gustar los chicos malos pero tu estas muy atractivo así, maldita sea Trevor estas muy guapo, a ver si voy a tener que ir contigo para quitarte a las mujeres de encima, que tu eres mio ¡y de nadie mas!" Le digo riéndome señalando le con un dedo.

Tiene una amplia sonrisa en la cara, y cuando se rie por algo bueno, esta guapo.

Se acerca a mi. "Soy tuyo y de nadie mas, ademas puedes tenerme, ahora mismo, sobre la encimera de la cocina" Dice con un tono seductor, con su voz mas sexy yo pongo mis manos sobre su pecho y me besa en los labios cariñosamente, se separa de mi sonriendo y me mira satisfecho mientras camina hacia la puerta, me quedo alucinada, ¿desde cuando este hombre tiene auto control? Yo lo e visto, con solo una caricia se pone a cien por hora y tendría sexo con cualquiera que fuera la cosa que tuviera un agujero, donde fuera, en la calle, en el suelo polvoriento de cualquier carretera un en coche, da igual, cuando esta sexualmente excitado es muy impulsivo, se lo tengo que preguntar.

"Trevor, espera, oye... ¿por que te as parado? ¿Ya no te parezco atractiva?" Pregunto sin mas, de repente me doy cuenta que quizás se a cansado de mi, es decir, el esta acostumbrado a conseguir satisfacción instantánea, ya sea por las drogas, sexo con prostitutas., explosiones de ira etc... así como lo pienso de repente me parece una idea horrible tener una relación con el, pero yo tampoco soy un modelo a seguir, la culpa de que este soltera es mía y solo mía, ¿quien quería tener una relación con una mujer como yo?, hasta yo lo reconozco, se que puedo llegar a ser peligrosa si me tocan las teclas adecuadas, mierda la cabeza me va a cien por hora, ¿por que siempre complico todo? Yo me conformo con ser su buena amiga, maldita sea, e estado haciendo el ridículo seguramente... Dejo de pensar un segundo y me froto la frente con una mano.

Me estoy agobiando solo de pensarlo.

"Bueno olvídalo... es igual luego nos vemos, pásalo bien" Le digo mirando al suelo y apoyo mi codo sobre el mármol de la cocina, levanto la vista y me mira desde la puerta, serio.

"Eres muy atractiva... yo te respeto, no quiero, asustarte y me siento feliz aquí contigo, me haces bien, me ayudas mucho..." Me dice mirando al suelo.

"Yo siento lo mismo Trevor, y si crees que es mejor quedarnos como amigos, ya sabes es menos complicado, creo.. creo que me estas empezando a gustar mas que como un simple amigo, lo siento" Le digo, estamos siendo los dos mortalmente realistas y sinceros.

Me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, intenta hablar un par de veces pero se corta y vuelve a empezar.

"Eso.. eso.. es muy bonito, no tienes que sentir nada, eso …. no se me dan bien estas cosas...no pares de enamorarte yo quiero que tu me quieras..."

Se explica torpemente, manoseando nervioso uno de los botones de su camisa, yo siempre lo e dado todo por amor y nunca me a salido nada bien... mierda ¿que hago?, ¿continuo? ¿paro? ¿me lio una manta a la cabeza y voy a por todas? Siempre e intentado encontrar al tipo adecuado, dentro de mis estándares, nunca me salió bien, ¿que es Trevor? Trevor es la parodia de todo lo que busco en un hombre aun así esta cubriendo todas mis expectativas con creces, me quiere de manera incondicional, me cuida, no es que necesite que alguien lo haga por mi, pero se preocupa por mi y muchas otras cosas mas que un hombre con una vida normal jamas podría tolerar o comprender...

"¿Seguimos como estábamos y el Lunes decidimos?" El asiente sin decir nada y soy yo la que se acerca y lo abraza con fuerza, el me devuelve el abrazo casi no me deja respirar pero no me importa.

"Te quiero mucho Trevor, pero ya me esta empezando a faltar el aire..." Afloja un poco pero no me suelta, y me dice al oído.

"Voy a intentar decirlo de la mejor manera que pueda... tu me toleras, sabes como soy, y no te rindes...estoy muy feliz de que no te alejes de mi... intentas que mejore, no me das por perdido.. es solo que sé que soy una persona difícil y tu me acoges con amor en tu casa..."

Le oigo sollozar poniendo la cara sobre mi hombro, joder... me parte el corazón, ver una persona tan fuerte en muchos sentidos, y tan débil en otros ...no se me conmueve el corazón, se que es un psicópata lo se y lo acepto, es su manera de vengarse de la gente que le hizo daño cuando era un niño indefenso maltratado y torturado.

Trevor es así en gran medida por su infancia, se que mucha gente lo mataría sin mas y con razón pero cuando aprendes a quererlo o simplemente le das una oportunidad, te das cuenta de que sabe dar afecto y amor y ya lo e dicho antes, en su infancia no conoció mas que la violencia y maltrato, eso se te queda en tu mente para siempre, no estoy intentando justificarlo ni convertirlo en una victima, bueno el lo fue durante su infancia, pero las cosas son como son por una u otra razón.

Si Trevor hubiese crecido en una familia "normal" probablemente fuera un rebelde, un tipo excéntrico e impulsivo, pero tendría un corazón mas grande que un estadio, lo se por que lo tiene ahora es solo que no sabe como usarlo digamos lo así, el merece ser feliz también tiene que poder saborear lo que es la normalidad en algún momento de su vida, y si eso significa sacrificar muchas cosas por el, maldita sea lo voy a hacer, es mi amigo por encima de todas las cosas.

"Heyyy chiquitin no llores cariño, lo hago por que eres mi amigo, tu eres mi familia Trevor y además te quiero un montón" Le levanto las gafas y le seco las lagrimas con la manga de mi jersey.

"Tu amor me sobrepasa …. no se que hacer ….yo..." Me dice mirando hacia abajo a mis ojos.

"Solo déjate querer ¿vale? Deja que te cubra de mimos y de amor" Le digo mientras le acaricio la mejilla y la oreja cariñosamente con una mano.

"Tendrías que ser madre.. serias una mamá estupenda..." Me dice, tiene los ojos como de esos dibujos japoneses grandes y brillantes, la verdad esta bastante gracioso ¿como se dice? ¿Kawai? Es igual buscarlo en Internet.

"Bah no quiero" Le apretujo las nalgas con ambas manos un par de veces. "Mock mock,oye chico malo, que tienes que irte no te entretengo mas, luego nos vemos como acordamos" El me sonríe y me besa en los labios, un pico sin mas.

"Vale si, tienes razón" Me dice, abre la puerta y me dice adiós con la mano, me recuerda a un niño pequeño, y se marcha un poco atolondrado, ya sabes no sabe cerrar la puerta bien y se le caen las llaves, llama varias veces al ascensor, cierro la puerta por el y lo veo marcharse.

Me gusta el Trevor feliz, me dan ganas de estrujarle la cara hasta que no pueda mas, como quiero a ese cabrón.

Me pongo manos a la obra, yo también estoy feliz, y saco al perro a pasear, hace sus cosas, le lleno el comedero, el bebedero y juego un rato con el, esa cosita pequeña esta llena de amor, la adoro y se me derrite el corazón.

Miro mi teléfono y le mando a Franklin la foto con Trevor, el cachorro y yo juntos, le hablo sobre la fiesta del Sábado y le digo que se traiga a Lamar si quiere.

"_**Ahora tenemos un hijo, se llama Kevin, y este sabado no hagas planes tenemos fiesta en mi casa, empezamos a las 8 y tráete lo que quieras, que se venga Lamar si quiere" **_

Al poco me contesta:

"_**Tienes razón, tiene los ojos de Trevor, no se que estáis haciendo los dos juntos, pero estáis como putas cabras, oye T tiene buena cara, de acuerdo allí estaré Lamar se vendrá si hay comida y bebida gratis"**_

Sonrio, se a dado cuenta de que T esta mejor.

"_**Si, hacemos progresos, lento pero sin pausa, lo esta intentando de verdad"**_

Rapidamente obtengo respuesta.

"_**Ten cuidado, por favor, besos" **_

Le contesto con un simple _**"ok"**_

Tengo tiempo, así que llamo a Lester y le digo lo del sábado, puede venir en taxi hasta aquí fácilmente, se apunta sin dudarlo, ya estamos todos.

Falta media hora para las siete de la tarde, voy a prepararme, me pongo una camisa roja, unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados negros y unas sandalias muy bonitas sin tacón del mismo color que la camisa, me dejo el pelo suelto, me pinto los labios de rojo y me pongo un poco de mascara de pestañas, ya esta, solo queda esperar a Trevor.

Me siento en el sofá a ver la tele con Kevin durmiendo en mi regazo, que cosita tan pequeña, tengo que llevarlo al veterinario la semana que viene, hurgo en mi bolso para coger un pequeño espejo que tengo, me miro bien me retoco los labios y me pongo el pelo bien, espera, ¿por que estoy nerviosa?, esto no es una cita ¿o si? Mierda, solo somos dos amigos que salen a pasar el rato juntos, a ver, me gusta Trevor pero...

Seamos sinceros, por mucho que me guste ¿es Trevor un candidato viable?, ¿saldrías en serio con el?, si tu, el que esta leyendo esto, te pregunto a ti.

Dejemos lo en un quizás, ¿vale? Pero esto no es una cita, aun no. Mierda ¿que me esta pasando? Me estoy convirtiendo en una sentimental, creo que Trevor tiene razón, soy una mujer después de todo.


	11. Suaves y Calentitas

Dejemos lo en un quizás, ¿vale? Pero esto no es una cita, aun no. Mierda ¿que me esta pasando? Me estoy convirtiendo en una sentimental, creo que Trevor tiene razón, soy una mujer después de todo.

Me e esforzado, a ver si me se explicar, en este negocio las mujeres no abundan, sobretodo en cuanto a trabajos mas bien físicos como el mio, siempre vas a tener que demostrar lo que puedes hacer o eso, o haces una declaración de intenciones, matar a alguien mas grande que tu o ser infalible, y nunca, nunca parecer frágil por el hecho de ser mujer siempre te subestimarán, lo cual es una ventaja, nunca me ven venir, y ¡ZASS! Y de pronto se encuentran en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre y no saben por que.

Y a eso quería llegar, puedes tener clase y llevar tacones mientras matas a alguien, pero seamos sinceros, no se corre bien con tacones, ni ganas nada comportándote como una señorita cuando trabajas con animales, así que si, mi comportamiento y mis gestos tienen bastante trazos masculinos, me ensucio trabajando pero no me importa, no me puedo romper las uñas por que nunca las llevo largas, arrastro muertos, cavo fosas, es de esperar que mi lado mas femenino estuviese un poco abandonado, lo único que no e sacrificado de mi a sido mi pelo, me gusta tenerlo largo.

Siempre, me e sentido incomoda teniendo que ser femenina, me hace sentir mas frágil lo cual me desequilibra y me llena de inseguridades por que no es mi estado natural, aun así siento un poco de envidia de algunas mujeres por que solo tienen que comportarse como mujeres sin mas, yo tengo que parecer dura, serlo, y sin cursiladas.

Me coloco bien los pendientes mientras pienso en todo eso, pero.. el juego a cambiado, quizás pueda ser yo sin mas, puede que esto sea un nuevo punto de partida, una nueva oportunidad, quizás salir con Trevor no sea tan malo, el me entiende, y yo a el, Trevor me conoce íntimamente mejor que nadie, quizás funcione después de todo.

Tiro la cabeza hacia atrás y cierro los ojos, intento relajarme por que me esta dando un poco de ansiedad.

Oigo ruido de llaves, giro la cabeza veo como se abre la puerta, es Trevor, camina hacia mi con una mano en la espalda y una sonrisa en los labios, una bonita sonrisa e de decir.

Dejo al cachorro en su cama y me acerco a Trevor.

"Hey T ya estoy lista, as venido antes, jeje" Me rio un poco nerviosa y le miro a los ojos, tiene puestas las gafas de sol colgadas de la camisa, ya esta anocheciendo en LS, me mira callado sonriendo, no dice nada.

"Oye Trevor ¿pasa algo, por que no dices nada?"

Sonríe aun mas, ya se le ven los dientes, y con un rápido movimiento saca un ramo de flores que tenia tras su espalda, doce preciosas rosas rojas.

"¡Sorpresa!" Anuncia felizmente plantando el ramo en mi cara. "Las vi y pensé en ti inmediatamente, supe que eran para ti, ¿te gustan?" Me mira expectante con ojos de cachorro esperando una golosina.

Tomo el ramo en mis brazos, acaricio los pétalos con mis labios y huelo las rosas, son aterciopeladas y perfumadas son preciosas.

"T, son …. son preciosas... nadie me a regalado.. nunca flores así, tan bonitas, es mas nunca me habían regalado flores antes, claro que me gustan" Le digo sonriendo, me a hecho feliz de verdad, si esto es una cita después de todo, no me importaría para nada, Trevor pedazo de cabrón, estas ganando muchos puntos a tu favor.

"Ven acércate que no llego, eres muy alto para mi, no te alcanzo saltando tampoco" Digo riéndome, se inclina hacia a mi, y lo beso en los labios, varias veces. "Las rosas son preciosas... muchas gracias Trevor, voy a ponerlas en un jarrón, creo que tengo uno en la cocina, dame un segundo". Voy a la cocina rápidamente y las pongo todas como puedo en un jarrón de cristal transparente, Trevor me observa, nos sonreímos el uno al otro.

Me planto en frente de el. "¿Nos vamos ya? Podríamos cenar primero e ir al cine...oh vaya perdóname Trevor, te e manchado los labios de carmín, deja que te los limpie, pero estas muy guapo" Le sonrió, el a mi también, estiro los dedos y alcanzo sus labios, con suaves caricias le quito el carmín con mi pulgar, para mi sorpresa Trevor me muerde el pulgar de manera juguetona.

"¡Ouch T! Que me as hecho daño" Digo sonriendo y le doy un suave puñetazo en la barriga, el suelta una carcajada, me mira suelta un pequeño gruñido, y agita sus cejas de arriba a abajo, este hombre le encanta juguetear.

Le señalo con un dedo y le digo riéndome. "No te pases ni un pelo chaval que soy capaz de darte una buena paliza y lo sabes" Le digo toda orgullosa, con las manos puestas en mis caderas, levanto la cabeza desafiante, bueno desafiante de broma.

Trevor suelta otra carcajada, y pone su mano sobre mi cabeza, acaricia mi frente con su pulgar. "Es fascinante, tu cabeza me llega al pecho, ¿como es posible que una cosita tan pequeña tenga tanta fuerza y tanto temperamento? Eres como una hormiga, podrías levantar diez veces tu peso si te lo propusieras..."

Me acaricia la cabeza como si fuera algún tipo de mascota, no se que decir.

"Bueno... yo soy así" Le digo sonriendo.

Sonríe con una sonrisa traviesa y me mira al escote. "Lo que mas pesa de ti, son tus tetas" Hace el mismo ruido que haría un bicho en época de apareamiento, se coloca bien la entrepierna. "Metería mi cara entre ellas y me pasaría la vida ahí" Añade y se acerca mas a mi.

"¡Trevor! Pero que cochino eres... pero que tonto, idiota me as puesto roja y todo... no me las mires así que son tetas grandes y naturales no son bonitas, ¿sabes? Bastante acomplejada me siento por culpa de ellas, la gente las ve a ellas antes que a mi..." Confieso en un ataque de sinceridad, pongo mis manos sobre mis pechos.

"A ver, déjame verlas..." Dice simplemente.

"¡No no Trevor no las vas a ver! ¿Estas loco? ¿que puñetas te pasa? la.. la gente no va por ahí enseñándole las tetas a la gente solo... solo por que se lo piden" Me pongo aun mas roja que antes, me aprieto mas las tetas, el me mira desde arriba, tiene una buena vista desde allí, el cabrón tiene sonrisa de tiburón, se relame los labios, esos carnosos y sexys labios que tiene, ¡Mierda! No le mires los labios, mierda se a dado cuenta, se... se acerca mas, yo no puedo con esto, siento como me palpita la cara especialmente los labios, de la cara, no penséis mal pervertidos, por lo menos aun no.

"Vamos... solo un poco, con el sostén puesto, es como si fuera un bikini... ademas ese ultimo botón esta luchando por permanecer cerrado" Y es verdad las mujeres con el pecho grande me entenderán, las camisas siempre se abren un poco a la altura del pecho por que quedan mas estrechas.

"Para mi son preciosas, naturales como tienen que ser, sin tanta silicona y plástico como toda esta ciudad de mentira" Me dice con voz rasposa y sexy.

"Pero T... bueno... solo un poco, no me gusta que me las miren...ellas obedecen a las leyes de la gravedad, no como las de tus chicas del club... ten en cuenta eso, no … no son bonitas" Digo mirando a otro lado, de verdad que me acomplejan mis tetas pero no digo nada.

Lo miro a la cara con una ceja levantada. "Me parece un poco... hipócrita por tu parte, que digas que aborreces la gente de plástico de esta ciudad y sin embargo tienes un club lleno de tetas de silicona..." Le digo con los ojos entrecerrados, le pillo con la guardia bajada y se hace un paso atrás.

"Eeeeh bueno, es.. es lo que se lleva aquí, es lo que les gustas a los hombres de esta ciudad, yo solo les doy lo que buscan" Frunce el ceño como un hombre de las cavernas cabreado.

"¿Es que algún gilipollas te a dicho algo malo verdad?" Hace un ruido como un gruñido de frustración y sacude los brazos con rabia.

"Te juro que si alguna vez encuero a alguien que diga algo malo de tus tetas le arranco los huevos con un tenedor... tus... tus tetas son preciosas, están vivas y se mueven que da gusto cuando andas o cuando corres me pones tan cachondo que un día voy a reventar los pantalones..." Sacude sus manos y las abre y las cierra haciendo un gesto de "agarre" dejando salir un sonido de frustración.

No se que decir, me quedo mirándolo con los ojos como platos. "Así que, era por eso por lo que me tuviste corriendo de un lado para otro aquel día en Sandy Shores detrás de aquel coyote..."

Le miro seria a los ojos, y me da la risa, cojo su mano, se a alterado con esto. "Hazlo tu si tantas ganas tienes de verlas, venga desabrocha botones, espera siéntate en un taburete de la cocina así estas mas a mi altura" Hace lo que le digo sin rechistar y guio su mano hacia el primer botón, lo hace uno tras otro hasta que se ve el sonsten negro que llevo hoy, las tiene frente a su cara.

"Jesús …. mi madre son... son bellisimas" Dice si dejar de mirarlas, pone sus manos en mi cintura.

"¿Y no te importan, ya sabes las estrías? Ya casi no se ven pero, son cicatrices,¿ves?"

"Yo estoy lleno de cicatrices, no me importan una mierda" Dice y lentamente pone su cara sobre mis pechos frotando su cara en ellos, apretujandolos, noto sus labios.

"Trevor..." No lo detengo, pongo mis manos sobre su cabeza y el me abraza, se siente muy bien, le gustan, a Trevor le gustan mis pechos y eso me hace feliz.

"¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la vida? ….." Pregunto sonriendo.

"Si me dejas, dejo mi habitación y me mudo aquí permanente mente... son tan blandidas, calentitas y huelen tan bien dios, como hueles, como me pones..."

Levanta su cara de ellos, y me besa en la boca como no lo haba hecho antes, con pasión, mordiéndome los labios buscando mi lengua con la suya, es tan.. tan.. erótico que casi me derrito, mis manos se deslizan por su espalda, cuelo mis dedos por debajo de su camisa, y acaricio despacio su espalda con la yema de mis dedos, nos besamos y nos besamos una y otra vez, e perdido la noción del tiempo hasta que sin saber como nos separamos unos centímetros, mi nariz roza la suya, nos miramos a los ojos y acaricio su pecho lentamente con mis manos, su respiración es agitada, subo una mano y acaricio su cara y cuello, noto las pulsaciones, su corazón late muy rápido.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente, levanta su mano de mi cadera y acaricia mi cuello deslizando suavemente los dedos por el y por ultimo acaricia mis labios con su pulgar, noto lo ásperas que son sus manos, pero no me molesta, son unas manos fuertes y masculinas, beso su pulgar Trevor separa sus labios pero no sale ningún sonido de su boca, me mira fijamente a los ojos, se esta tomando su tiempo, baja su mano hasta mis pechos y lentamente, botón por botón me abrocha la camisa.

Aparta la mirada unos instantes y comienza a hablar. "...¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo esta noche...?" Le a costado empezar a hablar pero al final me lo pregunta, busco su mirada, tomo su cara con ambas manos, y hago que me mire.

"Claro que si, Trevor Phillips, ¿como voy a decirte que no, con esos ojos que me pones?" Le acaricio la cara con ambas manos y sonrió ampliamente.

Trevor parece feliz por mi respuesta, me da un besito en los labios y toma mi mano.

"Nena, esta noche te vas a sentir orgullosa de mi". Me dice y salimos por la puerta juntos.


	12. Las cosquillas y tu madre

Entramos en el garaje, y vemos que se a puesto a llover, decidimos coger mi Zion Cabrio.

"Que mala suerte se a puesto a llover justo ahora, parece una tormenta de las gordas, ¿te apetece conducir mi coche? Tratarlo con amor, que le tengo cariño." Le digo guiñando un ojo, y le lanzo las llaves, el las coge al vuelo y sonríe, de un salto se mete en el coche y me abre la puerta, sube el techo del descapotable, enciende el motor, me encanta el ronroneo que tiene este coche, es una delicia.

"Bueno pequeña, ¿a donde vamos a cenar?"

Me quedo pensando unos instantes.

"A cualquier sitio que tenga un parking que tenga techo... porque no me apetece mojarme hoy, esta lloviendo a mares ahí fuera, hasta rayos caen, ummm esta mañana e estado en el centro comercial, y tienen buenos restaurantes de todo tipo, hoy podemos ir allí, tu elijes el tipo de comida, ¿te parece bien?" Le pregunto y lo miro.

"Uuumm esta bien, ¿me dejaras que te invite esta vez?" No me gusta que me inviten a lo que sea, me gusta pagar a mi misma, se que suena raro, pero si eso le hace feliz, a mi también me hace feliz.

"Vale, esta bien, ¡vamos!" Digo con entusiasmo, el centro comercial no esta lejos pero hay un poco de atasco por el centro debido a la lluvia, Trevor conduce tranquilo, salvo algunos insultos hacia otros conductores y algún que otro toque de claxon, lo miro de vez en cuando, cuando esta concentrado frunce el ceño y saca un poco hacia afuera los labios, estamos parados en un semáforo, estiro el brazo y le acaricio la mano que tiene sobre su rodilla, me sonríe, y continua conduciendo.

Aparcamos dentro y sale rápidamente del coche para abrirme la puerta el mismo, le doy las gracias el sonríe, y me ofrece su brazo como haría un caballero, yo lo acepto encantada, la verdad me encanta esto.. pero sssshhhhhh ¡no se lo digáis a nadie!.

Subimos por las escaleras mecánicas hacia la planta donde están los restaurantes, lo miro de vez en cuando a la cara, a veces esta sonriendo con la cabeza bien alta, este loco es una caja de sorpresas.

Paseamos juntos por la planta de restaurantes, y miramos todos, nos paramos en el centro donde hay unos bancos y nos sentamos.

"¿Entonces que va a ser? A mi me da igual, tengo hambre cualquier cosa esta bien" Le pregunto, el pone una pierna sobre la otra, se rasca el dorso de la mano. "Ummm... ¿que tal si vamos al restaurante italiano? Hace siglos que no como pasta, bueno, pasta buena, no la que compro y le pongo agua hirviendo o la que esta congelada y hecho a una sarten... al final todas saben igual"

"Me parece estupendo, a mi me apetece una buena lasagna, oye T, estas no se muy formal, no quiero que dejes de ser como eres por mi" Le paso el brazo por los hombros y lo traigo hacia mi.

"No no, esta bien, quiero demostrarte que no solo soy un zumbado que siempre esta al limite... además tu, substituyes a la meta anfetamina, cada vez que tengo necesidad de meterme algo voy a tu lado y tu me das mimos y me alivias un poco, aunque cuando estoy fuera me meto cosas... pero no tanto como antes..."

"No pasa nada Trevor, no te e pedido que dejes las drogas ni que dejes de hacer lo que hacías antes, solo que respetes unas normas en mi casa, nada mas, pero si te ayuda que te de cariño, de eso puedo estar segura, jamas voy a dejar de abrazarte, besarte y acariciarte, ven a mi lado cada vez que lo necesites" Lo beso en la mejilla y el cierra los ojos con cara de placer.

"Se me hace raro que exista otra manera de vivir" Coge mi mano y juguetea con ella mientras la mira.

"Bueno, no es una mala manera de vivir bajo mi punto de vista, continuas haciendo lo que te gusta, pero al volver a casa tienes a alguien que te quiere esperándote... ¿sabes? Me gustas mucho cuando no tomas nada, estas encantador y muy coherente, bueno sigues siendo tu, por eso me gustas tanto" Le beso otra vez en la mejilla. "Eres mi Trevor" Añado y pongo mi cabeza en su hombro.

"Tu Trevor... ¿y si un día te cansas de aguantarme?, solo hace un año que nos conocemos, cometo muchas locuras, si desapareces de mi vida no se que seria de mi... aun estaría Mikey pero.. el tiene sus propios asuntos de los que ocuparse..."

Lo beso otra vez.

"Pero a sido un año intensisimo, hemos vivido mas en una semana que en tres meses, y para mi este año han sido como cinco años juntos " Le digo y pongo mi cabeza otra vez en su hombro.

"Quizás tengas razón... que manos tan pequeñas tienes, mis dedos parecen salchichas al lado de los tuyos ..." Esta vez el me besa la mano con ternura, pero por alguna razón parece triste y no se por qué.

"Trevor, hey chiquitín, ¿estas triste?" Mira a mi mano otra vez.

"Es que tengo miedo de que desaparezcas, toda la gente que quiero me abandona...y no quiero que desaparezcas, sabes me estoy haciendo mayor ¿quien va a cuidar de mi cuando este enfermo o me pase algo? Ya se, esta Ron, pero yo quiero …. después de pasar estos días contigo, a ver, quiero decir... que me gusta mucho estar contigo, me gustaría que siempre fuera así" Me dice con voz casi triste, yo tenia razón a llegado a cierta edad y no quiere estar solo, yo tampoco quiero estar sola.

Se muerde el labio y añade "Es que nunca e tenido la oportunidad de tener una relación con una mujer así, como contigo, y resulta que me gusta mucho..." Parece un niño pequeño, me conmueven sus palabras.

"Ven, ven aquí que te voy a comer a besos, ven aquí pedazo de loco" Lo traigo hacia a mi y le doy montones de besos en la cara, besos bastante ruidosos y exagerados. "¿Sabes que te quiero montón verdad? Claro que lo sabes, a mi me encanta estar contigo, quiero estar siempre contigo, a menos que me muera, nada me va a separar de ti, me voy a pegar a ti como como la mierda a esa camiseta blanca que tienes, que ni con lejía se va ya"

Trevor deja salir una carcajada. "No te metas con esa camiseta, ¡tiene personalidad como yo! Vamos pequeña, tengo bastante hambre, esto de no meterme tanta meta me da hambre, ¡dios, me voy a poner gordo como Mikey!"

Se levanta y toma mi mano.

"Oye no hables así de Michael, no esta gordo solo un poco fondón sigue siendo un hombre muy sexy" Le digo, Trevor se para en seco y tira de mi mano.

"¿Que quieres decir con que es sexy? … tiene cierto atractivo, ¿te fijas así en el?, quiero decir... te gusta?"

"Umm siempre me a gustado, es un hombre que tiene cierta clase, que se esfuerza por ser mejor, no se y tiene unos ojos verdes preciosos"

Trevor me mira de una manera extraña.

"Me dijiste que el estaba enamorado de ti, pero no que te gustase tanto, ¿acaso tendrías algo con el?"

Suelto su mano y pongo mis dos manos sobre mis caderas. "Eeeemm bueno, ¿honestamente?, pues si, hubiera tenido algo con el, pero no se llego a divorciar, y yo paso de mas relaciones con hombres casados, son una mierda."

Se acerca a mi. "Entonces, ¿Mikey no supone una opción para ti? Ya te e dicho que quiero estar contigo, si sientes algo por el.. yo..."

Pongo una mano en su cara. "Trevor, el es un buen amigo, y lo quiero mucho, si me gusta, pero esta fuera de mi alcance, si fuera hace unos años hubiera estado metida en su cama tan solo tres días después de conocerle, pero ya paso de eso de, enamorarme de hombres casados, es nefasto para mi, por que ¿sabes? Al final nunca consigo nada, y tu eres mi Trevor, mi chiquitín"

Paso mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la abrazo cariñosamente, el me devuelve el abrazo y acaricia mi espalda.

"Menos mal..." Dice el soltando un largo suspiro de alivio.

Tiro de su mano y lo llevo hasta el restaurante donde pacientemente esperamos a que nos atienda el metre, Trevor decide ponerse detrás de mi y pasar sus brazos alrededor de mi, su barbilla descansa sobre mi cabeza y ocasionalmente sobre mi hombro, esta colgado de mi.

Miro hacia arriba y le sonrió, pongo mis manos sobre las suyas que están sobre mi vientre, me encantan sus pedazo de manazas, me siento como si tuviera un novio ahora mismo, me gusta... de verdad que si, pero noto como si faltara algo.

Se acerca el metre, un señor muy agradable y nos da a elegir mesa, elijo la que tiene por detrás una pared, y que al frente tiene la entrada, la cocina y se ve parte de los baños, es una vieja costumbre, nunca dejes que nadie se te acerque por detrás, controla quien viene y quien va.

Trevor sonríe como nunca lo había visto, perece disfrutar de verdad con nuestra salida, aunque solo se temporal me gusta verlo así, parece casi otro, me asusta un poco.

Cogemos la carta y la ojeamos juntos, parece que las raciones son grandes así que no pedimos una ración de pan de ajo y al final nos decidimos por unas enormes lasagnas de carne, hablamos poco mientras comemos, mas que nada, nos sonreímos el uno al otro de vez en cuando, creo que T tiene demasiada habré para hablar mas de tres palabras seguidas.

Me pido postre, el no quiere y se toma un café, lo veo tomárselo estirando el dedo meñique, me hace gracia pero solo sonrió, la noche esta siendo agradable y tranquila, Trevor no parece el, bueno, el Trevor de siempre en el mal sentido, esta agradable y cariñoso, lo que contrasta con su habitual comportamiento violento e impulsivo que esta impulsado en gran medida por el consumo de sustancias, bueno eso es lo que creo yo, si no míralo ahora, parece un corderito.

Insiste en pagar, y lo hace, le deja hasta propina al camarero, nos levantamos y salimos del restaurante el uno junto al otro.

"Oye Trevor, ¿te apetece cine o nos vamos a tomar algo?" Se acerca a mi sonriendo y coge mis manos.

"Vamos a tomar algo, pero antes, quisiera fumar un cigarrillo"

"Por mi estupendo" Pongo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y caminamos hacia una terraza, ya a dejado de llover, todo esta brillante y húmedo, con los pequeños destellos que proporcionan las gotas de agua al juntarse con las luces nocturnas, parece como si hubiesen tirado purpurina a las calles, le da cierto encanto, son ya las nueve y media de la noche, parece mentira pero, al ponerse el sol y caer la lluvia a refrescado el ambiente, tengo un poco de frio.

Trevor saca el paquete del bolsillo delantero de su camisa, y se enciende un cigarro, se lo fuma despacio y en silencio mirando a la ciudad, yo me pongo en su lado izquierdo, y me paso por encima su brazo, pegando mi cuerpo a el todo lo posible.

"¿Que haces?" Me pregunta sonriendo y mirando hacia abajo.

"Tengo un poco de frio y utilizo tu calor corporal" Le digo mirando arriba, sonriendo y frotando su vientre.

"Ven" Dice, me coge de la mano y se sienta en la mitad de un banco que esta bajo una sombrilla y permanece seco, se sienta y se da unas palmadas en su regazo. "Siéntate aquí" Dice después de darle una calada a su cigarro.

Yo obedezco sin mas y me siento sobre su cálido regazo, pongo mi cabeza sobre su hombro, su brazo izquierdo me sostiene por la cintura y si es verdad, es un lugar cálido en el que estar, mi mano descansa sobre su pecho, noto el subir y bajar de su respiración, cuando exalta el humo, veo como sale el humo de su boca, como da caladas lentas y espaciadas, como se toma su tiempo, parece que el cigarrillo sea una prolongación mas de su mano, no te lo imaginas sin el.

"Se esta muy bien así contigo Trevor, me haces sentir bien, protegida.. si yo e dicho eso, me podría dormir aquí tranquilamente" Le digo frotando mi mejilla contra su hombro, el le da otra calada a su cigarro.

"Eso es un bonito cumplido... que confíes en mi de esa manera" Sonríe y le da otra calada a su cigarro, estamos tranquilos en silencio disfrutando de la mutua compañía.

Deslizo mi mano por su pecho y bajo hasta su vientre, lo acaricio cariñosamente y noto como se contrae un poco. "Hey, que tengo cosquillas en la barriga..." Me dice, y eso que solo le e tocado por encima de la ropa, suelto una carcajada y deslizo mi mano por debajo de su camisa y camiseta y con la punta de mis dedos acaricio so barriga alrededor del ombligo, casi salta del banco en el que está.

"Hey hey para nena, que es una zona muy sensible para mi" Retira mi mano con la que sostiene el cigarro.

"Entonces ya e descubierto el punto débil del gran Trevor Phillips, bueno aparte de tu madre..."

Le veo fruncir el ceño mirándome desde arriba. "Ni una palabra de esto a nadie..." Dice gruñendo disgustado, se sienta recto, mas inclinado hacia delante, la verdad cualquiera se apartaría de el ahora mismo solo por la mirada que me acaba de echar, como cuando esta apunto de hacer algo.

"Venga ya Trevor, no seas gruñón, ¿es que no puedes aguantar una broma de un amigo? Venga ya cascarrabias" Le digo dándole una palmada en el pecho, y me pongo de pie, por que en la actual situación no lo veo oportuno, lo miro de reojo y sacudo la cabeza, el se a quedado en el banco, fumando, me mira fijamente, no se que le estará pasando por la cabeza, me acerco al la balconada de la terraza, miro la ciudad a lo lejos.

Pongo mis codos en el borde, yo no me voy a disculpar por intentar ser divertida, o algo.. mierda, con lo suave que marchaba todo y ahora estoy en una situación incomoda, ah y el tiene las llaves de mi coche, me froto la frente, siempre tengo que complicar las cosas, con lo bien que estaba yo sola, si, sola, mejor sola que estar en medio de la incertidumbre, mierda de relaciones, mierda de sentimentalismos, menos mal que estoy de espaldas a el, hundo mi cara entre mis brazos apoyados en la ancha barandilla de obra de la terraza, mis palmas tocan el áspero estucado.

"Oye, ¿pequeña? ¿Vienes?" Me pregunta, sigue sentado supongo, no e vuelto a mirar hacia atrás.

"Dame cinco minutos Trevor" Digo sin mirar hacia atrás.

"¿Te as enfadado?" Me pregunta.

"No" Simplemente digo.

"¿Y entonces por que te alejas de mi?, ahora el que tiene frio soy yo..." Pregunta, y murmura después, pero oigo lo que dice.

"Por que no quiero molestarte, te pido perdón, solo era una broma" Sigo sin mirarle.

Se queda en silencio unos segundos.

"No.. no me a molestado es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a esa mierda, ya sabes, bromas de ese tipo...ven no estés tan lejos de mi, siéntate conmigo otra vez" Me dice, lo comprendo se que no está acostumbrado a ese tipo de juegos, me giro tímidamente y con la cabeza gacha me siento junto a el.

"Esto esta siendo mas complicado de lo que pensaba T, yo no quiero hacerte sentir incomodo, llevo tanto tiempo fuera de juego.. que.. soy muy torpe" Me cubro la cara con mis manos, siento su mano sobre mi hombro.

"No pensé que te lo tomarías tan mal, pensé que ya estabas acostumbrada a mi carácter y que no te importaría, ¡pero si me gustan las bromas! De verdad que si... es solo que no estoy acostumbrado"

Me siento terriblemente deprimida de repente, no consigo verle nada positivo a esto, siento que estoy perdiendo el tiempo con el, es Trevor Phillips maldita sea, ¿que puedo esperar? Demasiado hace ya comportándose tan bien conmigo, lo estoy forzando demasiado.. lo estoy obligando a ser quien no es ¿que mierda me esta pasando?.

Me levanto casi de un salto. "Bueno, vamos a tomarnos algo, a pasarlo bien, hay un bar aquí cerca"

Le digo, hago un gran esfuerzo por sonreír pero lo consigo, el me mira un poco descolocado, hace rato que se a terminado el cigarro, se levanta y me abraza por detrás. "Oye nena, perdóname tu.. tu sabes que jamas te aria daño es solo que me pillaste por sorpresa y no supe reaccionar .. yo yo soy como un perro salvaje ¿vale? Tengo mi instinto, no lo puedo evitar ¿sabes? Lo siento de verdad, por favor no te enfades conmigo."

Me besa el cuello y frota su cara en el.

"Lo se, lo se, no hablemos mas de ello, déjalo estar, vamos a tomarnos una cerveza por ahí y a pasar un buen rato"

Me aparto de el bruscamente, me lo quito de encima, no quiero que me toque, no esta noche, mierda tengo en mucho en lo que pensar, tengo que replantearme muchas cosas, sigo queriendo que este conmigo, claro que si, se lo prometí le prometí que cuidaría de el y lo voy a hacer, pero.. pero me siento tan fuera de lugar ahora mismo, esto no va conmigo, yo hago daño a la gente, hacer daño es mas fácil.

Lo veo apretar los puños y veo como pone en tensión la mandíbula aun así baja la vista mirando sus pies, me mira y asiente metiendo la mano en el bolsillo sacando las llaves de mi coche, al poco ya estamos dentro, no hemos hablado desde que dejamos la terraza, me siento y me pongo el cinturón, extrañamente Trevor también se lo pone, arranca el motor.


	13. Entre copas, sangre y arena

Atención, este capitulo contiene guarrerias, bueno, mas de lo normal, y las que os esperan que os tengo preparadas. xD

* * *

"¿A donde vamos?" Me pregunta, me mira a la cara, yo no le miro pero le contesto.

"Sal ya te indico, no esta demasiado lejos solo ve a Vespucci Beach, aparca en cualquier lado, podemos ir dando un paseo" Le digo, pongo la radio para romper el silencio, Trevor asiente y toma esa dirección, permanecemos en silencio, se que me mira de vez en cuando, le miro y le sonrío, encuentra aparcamiento cerca de la playa, nos bajamos y el me ofrece su brazo.

"Esta bien, vamos, esta cerca de donde del puesto de las mascaras" Tomo su brazo y caminamos juntos, la noche en el paseo esta animada, grupos de amigos, parejas, todos parecen estar pasándolo bien, hay griterío y alboroto, a mi me gusta así me distraigo de mis deprimentes pensamientos, sin embargo Trevor se esta agobiando con tanta gente.

Lo miro y tomo su mano. "Vamos, es aquí mismo, dentro estará mas tranquilo"

"Eso espero..." Me dice apretándome la mano.

El local es un lugar de inspiración playera, como no, con palmeritas y neones, salvavidas y alguna que otra concha aquí y allí, aun así es un sitio agradable, con no demasiada gente y música agradable, me siento en un taburete de la barra, Trevor se sienta conmigo y pide dos cervezas, y nos ponemos a hablar de cosas sin demasiada importancia.

"Entonces Trevor, ¿cuando me vas a dejar limpiar tu caravana?" Le sonrío y tomo un trago de mi botella.

"¿Seguro que quieres meterte allí?, ya solo voy una vez por semana si voy, o cuando me llama Oscar o Ron, me parece una perdida de tiempo"

"Bueno quizás tengas razón, lo mejor es pegarle fuego y empezar de cero, así matamos todas las bacterias a la vez" Suelto una carcajada y los dos les damos un trago a nuestra cerveza.

"Bueno, piénsalo así si la adecentamos un poco, podríamos ir a pasar juntos el fin de semana de vez en cuando, iríamos a tu aeródromo, ya sabes, haríamos barbacoa en el jardín..." Le digo sonriendo.

El se queda pensativo unos segundos.

"No me parece una mala idea, tenemos que ir, y arreglarla, eso de la barbacoa suena muy bien, sentarnos fuera, y tomarnos una cerveza helada mientras se hacen las salchichas, y quizás así Michael quiera venir a visitarme a Sandy Shores" Por un momento le brillan los ojos, por mi parte, estaré encantada de entrar allí con un lanzallamas, lejía y pintura.

"Exacto, me gustaría que la caravana fuera un nidito confortable, un refugio agradable al que poder ir cuando queramos un descanso de la ciudad, y si, tienes razón, creo que Michael vendría a visitarte, allí, oh ¿sabes que? Mañana voy a ver una casa en Mirror Park, tengo cita con el agente por la mañana"

"¿Nos mudamos? No me as contado nada, ¿no te gusta el apartamento?" Me pregunta y se termina su cerveza, levanta la mano para que le pongan otra.

"Pues si todo va bien si, la casa esta muy bien si las fotos son fieles a la realidad, tiene cuatro habitaciones, dos baños, sótano, cocina y salón abiertos, jardín con piscina y garaje para dos coches, aquí tengo sitio para mas coches, así que e pensado comprar un garaje en la ciudad para guardar los otros, Kevin tendrá jardín para corretear y tu también, además el parque esta justo en frente de la casa y no estamos dentro de la ciudad, así que, todos salimos ganando, creo."

Trevor empieza su nueva cerveza, parece reflexionar. "Esta bien, cuanto mas lejos del centro mejor, me tienes que enseñar fotos, después de todo va a ser mi casa también"

"Claro que va a ser tu casa también, siempre" Le guiño un ojo, y le toco la punta de la nariz, el me sonríe.

"Vivir en el centro tiene sus cosas buenas y cosas malas, creo que prefiero un lugar mas tranquilo, además con toda la reforma del apartamento, lo podre vender por mas pasta y bueno sacare un buen pellizco, me han llamado varias veces para saber si el apartamento esta en venta, una vez lo ponga a la venta me lo van a quitar de las manos"

"Piensas en todo... Se te da bien organizar cosas.." Le da otro trago a su cerveza.

"Me gustaría en el futuro, ya que me e retirado del negocio, tener una tienda de algo, ya sabes, para mantenerme ocupada, me aburro mucho en casa, sobre todo, cuando estoy sola" Juego con la etiqueta de mi cerveza y la despego un poco.

"¿Es que no tienes suficiente trabajo conmigo?" Me dice levantando ambas cejas.

"Haha Trevor... tu no eres un trabajo, tu eres un placer, y mi amigo, estoy encantada de que estés conmigo" Inclino la cabeza, le sonrío y rozo su mano con la mía, parece feliz y contento.

"Oye nena, voy al baño ahora vuelvo, tanta cerveza tiene que salir"

"Vete, yo seguiré aquí cuando vuelvas"

"Mas te vale, o si no ngngngggg" Me dice señala con un dedo y gruñe, pero me guiña un ojo.

"Que tonto eres Trevor...anda vete ya" Le digo y el se marcha alegremente, hacia el baño.

Me hecho el pelo hacia atrás con los dedos, y me retoco los labios.

"Hola guapa.." Me giro para mirar y un hombre de unos treinta y pocos se a sentado en el taburete de al lado, tiene el pelo castaño claro y creo que los ojos son claros, con la escasa luz del bar no sabría decir si son verdes o azul, solo se que son claros, el tipo tiene buen aspecto, es guapo, tiene pinta de ser uno de esos hombres de negocios de la ciudad que a venido a tomarse unas copas y a ver si alguna pica el anzuelo.

"E visto que estas sola, ¿Te invito a algo?, creo que te e visto un par de veces por aquí" Esta es la clase de hombre con el cuan hubiera tenido un rollete de una noche, le canta el aliento un poco a bebida, pero por lo demás huele bien.

Le señalo a mi cerveza. "Puede ser que si me vieras algún día, vengo a este bar de vez en cuando, es un sitio agradable sin demasiado jaleo, y tu que, ¿as tenido un día duro en la oficina?"

Le doy un trago a mi cerveza, el tipo me sonríe. "Pues la verdad es que si, estamos haciendo una re estructuración, estoy al cargo de mi departamento y ¿adivina quien esta haciendo todo el trabajo?" Se señala a así mismo. "Yo pues claro, por que los demás son unos inútiles, y si quieres hacer las cosas bien hechas, muchas veces las tienes que hacer tu mismo"

"Ahí le as dado, ese es el punto, bien dicho, ¡brindemos por ello!" Le digo y choco mi cerveza con su vaso de tubo, el sonríe y se sienta mas cerca.

"Ah si no fuera por estas noches, últimamente no conozco gente muy agradable, esta bien venir a un bar y conocer gente agradable, después de un día estresante de mierda" Dice dándole un sorbo a su copa.

"Tienes razón aveces, simplemente uno necesita desahogarse ya sabes, hablar sin mas con un extraño que te escuche, pareces un tío capaz, seguro que puedes con toda esa mierda, tu respira hondo y metele caña"

Vuelve a sonreírme.

"Tu no eres de aquí ¿verdad? Me refiero a tu acento y por que normalmente ya me abrías echado a patadas"

"Oh no, no soy de aquí soy de españa"

Su sonrisa se vuelve incluso mas amplia, probablemente este pensado que esta noche va a mojar, o no.

"Eso es genial, quiero decir, no eres la típica rubia arrogante que suele pasearse por los bares como si los hombres tuvieran que echarse a sus pies, eres un cambio muy agradable" Me dice y le da otro trago a su copa, lo mismo hago yo con mi cerveza, bueno ya os dije, confunden mi simpatía con flirteo.

"Oh me alegro que pienses así, también es agradable hablar con hombres normales de vez en cuando, pareces majo."

Se inclina un poco mas hacia a mi. "Oye y tu guapísima ¿a que te dedicas?"

Umm momento peliagudo, echaremos una metirijilla.. o no hahaha.

"La verdad, es que estoy dándole un giro a mi vida ahora mismo, matar gente por dinero ya no es tan divertido como antes, así que ahora me dedico a reformar casas y venderlas, ya sabes lo típico"

El suelta una carcajada y le da un trago a su copa.

"Ademas de bonita eres graciosa, oye guapa, por que no nos vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo, ya sabes y nos conocemos un poco mejor?" Acerca su mano a la mía y me acaricia la mano con sus dedos, en otro momento le hubiera dicho que si, ¿a quien no le gustaría pasar un rato divertido un tío bueno que esta parcialmente ebrio? Especialmente cuando necesito sexo desesperadamente, pero esto... sshshsh es un secreto, bueno no lo es, pero quiero que entendáis que estoy mas caliente que la cuchara que remueve la sopa, que tengo necesidades.

"Esta noche ya tengo compañía, pero me alagas de verdad.."

Veo a quien me parece que es Trevor acercarse por detrás del tipo que esta flirteando conmigo.

"Oye sabes nena, había cola y me e lavado las manos, cuando quería secarme con la mierda esa que tira aire caliente, no secaba una mierda y al final e terminado por secarlas en los pantalones...¿quien coño es este y por que te esta tocando?" Dice colocándose bien la entrepierna, mira a mi mano otra vez y empieza a ponerse furioso, jira a tipo de un zarpazo, como si fuera un muñeco. "¡Capullo! ¡No la toques!" El Hombre de negocios no sabe ni lo que le a pasado, Trevor le a dado un puñetazo en la cara, y ahora esta inconsciente sobre el suelo, le sangra la nariz, Trevor vuelve a levantar su puño.

"¡T para, ya esta, que lo vas a matar!" Si no me interpongo entre ellos, poniendo mis manos en su pecho y empujándolo violentamente hacia atrás, Trevor estaría dándole puñetazos sin parar.

Lo arrastro del brazo a la fuerza fuera del bar, esta como una fiera enloquecida, casi ni me escucha.

"¡Trevor! Maldita sea escúchame, ya esta ya le as dado su merecido, no se va a mover del suelo, déjalo estar Trevor, ya esta, ya esta..." Sujeto sus manos con ambas manos, y lo llevo forzosamente, aun lucha por volver al bar, sacude los brazos, lo alejo de la multitud me lo llevo a la playa donde las luces casi no iluminan y empieza a estar mas oscuro.

"¿Por que dejas que te toque, ummm es que no te acuerdas que esta es nuestra cita?" Me dice aun muy alterado y disgustado.

"Trevor, el solo estaba flirteando conmigo, solo me a tocado al final por que pensaba que me tenia en el bote, estaba bebido, no le des importancia"

"No me gusta que te toquen otros hombres, no quiero ni que te rocen, tu …..tu no sabes lo difícil que es esto para mi, si conocieras a otro tío seguro que te olvidas de mi y no te vuelvo a ver..."

"Trevor...no.. no pienses así, yo, bueno no sabia que sintieras eso, pero no tengo intención de olvidarte y ni mucho menos irme" Sacude aun su cabeza con rabia, y sus brazos aun están en tensión, con los puños apretados, aun así alcanzo su cara con ambas manos.

"Ven aquí, ven pequeño" Se inclina hacia a mi y lo beso en los labios, el me devuelve el beso, pero de manera mas violenta, me muerde los labios, el cuello y me coge en brazos, tengo que rodear su cintura con mis piernas.

Me lame allí donde me a mordido, me esta volviendo loca de placer y no quiero que pare para nada, ya está, ya no me aguanto mas, Trevor mira alrededor y cerca esta una de esas casetas grises de los vigilantes, me lleva así en brazos y me tira al suelo con mas o menos delicadeza, rompe los botones de mi camisa, y se lanza a por mis pechos, los besa los lame, me baja el sostén y encuentra mi pezón con su boca, no se muy bien lo que me pasó pero a partir de ahí ya no podía pensar mas, lo quería dentro de mi, ya, y así se lo hice saber.

Mis manos desabrochaban su cinturón, le desabotonaba el pantalón y se lo bajaba junto con la ropa interior, el ya estaba mas que listo, duro como una roca, lo acaricio directamente, mientras me vuelve a besar en la boca esta vez soy yo la que le muerde el labio inferior, le doy a entender lo que quiero ya.

"Oh nena me vuelves loco, loco...no voy a dejar nada de ti" Me dice mientras me baja mis pantalones de manera violenta, desliza su mano por debajo de mis braguitas negras y empieza a acariciarme, utiliza solo un dedo para torturarme, se abre paso entre mis labios, acariciando donde tiene que hacerlo, es verdad que los perros viejos saben muchos trucos.

"Estas muy mojada maldita sea..." Me dice mientras me muerde la barbilla, lo cual me pone aun mas caliente de lo que estoy. Al principio yo estaba en silencio salvo por gemidos de placer y suspiros profundos, pero llego un momento que no podía mas. "Trevor Phillips, ¡follame ya!" Le dije agarrándole el culo con ambas manos, y no se hace de esperar, lo oigo gruñir de placer, y noto como entra en mi.

No para de besarme, mientras entra en mi, al principio lento, pero solo un par de empujones por que después, ya no se podía controlar, y la verdad me importaba un carajo, es intoxicarte, agresivo y pasional, es como una animal, soy suya joder, hace que me corra muy rápido por que ya me tenia casi apunto, y tantos meses sin sexo... creo que casi me va a explotar la cabeza, pero no paro de acariciar su cuerpo su pecho semi desnudo y de besarle el cuello y los labios, le muerdo el hombro en el momento exacto en que me corro deliciosamente, es maravilloso.

El deja salir un quejido medio placer medio dolor. "Oh si nena, joder..." Parece extasiado yo quiero mas, pero al rato siento que el ya no puede mas, estamos en un nivel de intensidad bastante alto, es difícil mantenerse en la cresta mucho tiempo, me coge en brazos y me sienta sobre el como si no pesara nada, pone su cabeza entre mis pechos, y me abraza fuertemente.

"Cariño eres... maravilloso, eres mi chico" Le susurro a la oreja, sus manos se bajan hasta mis nalgas y empieza a moverme arriba y abajo, yo le ayudo moviendo mis caderas, el movimiento se vuelve frenético y oigo un gemido ahogado entre mis pechos, acaba de llegar al orgasmo dentro de mi, y me da igual.

Se queda un momento recuperando el aliento con su cabeza entre mis pechos, aun sigue dentro de mi.

Oh Trevor, Trevor que nos a pasado, ¿tantas ganas nos teníamos? Nos besamos en los labios, lentamente, mis brazos están alrededor de su cuello, y mis piernas siguen alrededor de su cintura.

"No hay mejor lugar en el planeta que donde estoy ahora mismo" Simplemente digo, y lo beso otra vez cariñosamente.

Trevor me acaricia la espalda, nos quedamos así besándonos en silencio un buen rato, hasta que poco a poco recobramos las fuerzas, y despacio me levanto, me tiemblan las rodillas, encuentro mi ropa interior pero esta llena de arena, así que hasta que llegue a casa, iré sin bragas no pasa nada, mi camisa ya no tiene botones, y no me la puedo cerrar, Trevor se esta intentando quitar toda la arena del culo y se pone su ropa.

Trevor se quita su camisa e insiste que me la ponga, el no la necesitaba, después de todo aun tiene la camiseta, salimos como podemos de la playa, aun hay gente por el paseo, aun sigue la fiesta para mucha gente, compruebo mi bolso y lo tengo todo, por fortuna Trevor aun tiene las llaves de mi coche en el bolsillo del pantalón, vamos de la mano todo el camino hasta el coche, y nos vamos a casa juntos.

Nos miramos y nos sonreímos todo el camino a casa, en el ascensor, en cuanto entramos a casa, vamos los dos con el perrito, el juega con Kevin mientras yo, le limpio las cacas, por fortuna a aprendido a hacerlo en el papel de periódico que le puse, le pongo mas papeles limpios, y le pongo mas comida, me lavo las manos, mientras Trevor lo tiene dormido en sus brazos, con delicadeza lo deposita en su canasto.

"Oye Trevor, ¿te vienes a mi cama esta noche?" Le digo tirando de el por su cinturón, el me besa.

"No pensaba ir a otro lugar esta noche" Me dice, y nos bajamos a mi cuarto.

Empieza a quitarse la ropa y la arena va cayendo, se empieza a rascar aquí y allá, a mi también me pica todo.

"¿Oye y si nos duchamos? Me pica todo y no se si podría dormir así, ¿lo hacemos juntos?" El me mira rascandose el culo. Somos criminales muy duros, pero la arenilla en el culo es bastante molesta.

"Tienes razón, vamos" Me coge de la mano y nos metemos los dos a la ducha, me hago un moño no quiero mojarme el pelo, nos frotamos mutuamente la espalda haciendo espuma. Trevor se huele la piel. "Hoy huelo a vainilla y coco ummm me gusta" Dice deslizando su mano entre mis muslos, me acaricia.

"Este también tiene que estar limpio, sabes, me sorprende que tengas pelo aquí abajo, normalmente están mas afeitados que mi cabeza"

Me hace cosquillas, y pongo mis manos en su pecho. "Bueno si no tengo visitas no tengo por que podar el arbusto, además lo recorto de vez en cuando pero nunca lo dejo como una bola de billar" Le explico, continua acariciándome.

"Me gusta así, es diferente... ummmmm nena" Se hecha encima mio besando mis labios, me estrecha entre sus brazos con fuerza.

Yo, paso mis brazos al rededor de su cuello, que dulces son sus besos y su tacto, que dulce eres Trevor, quien lo diría.

Separo mis labios unos centímetros de su boca. "Sabes Trevor, estoy loca por ti" Le digo con una sonrisa en los labios, deja salir un suspiro me mira directamente a los ojos tiene los labios un poco abiertos y me besa otra vez dulcemente, con ternura, se separa de mi un poco.

"Vamos pequeña vas a coger frio si no te secas" Salimos y nos secamos los dos, yo me pongo unas braguitas, y una camiseta vieja, me cepillo el pelo un poco y me meto en la cama, Trevor solo se a puesto los calzoncillos y se mete en la cama, me rodea con sus brazos, estamos el uno frente al otro.


End file.
